Cloudy With A Chance Of Insanity
by Farrel
Summary: A new Storm Hawks Drabble series. More insanity that you can shake a Sky Monkey at.
1. THE MADNESS!

AAAAAH MY SPEEDLYSPOOCH!

**THE MADNESS THE MADNEEEEES!**

**Aerrow lay back on Stork's chair on the bridge, humming the pilot was busy fixing something in his room and there had been no mission callouts that day so the Sky Knight was taking a well earned rest. Suddenly the large window at the front of the ship shattered sending glass and debris everywhere.**

**Aerrow had jumped behind cover at the first explosion and now he peered over the top of the table, the giant chicken he had faced in the last series was back, its feathers where dirty and it had an evil glint in its eyes. **

**It took a step forward and then blew up Aerrow ducked quickly behind the table once more to avoid the splatter or flesh and blood. Once the falling wet sounds had stopped he chanced a look over the table.**

"**Well that was random."**

**END**

MWHAHAHAHAH YES THE RANDOMNESS RETURNS *raises arms* BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Gas wins all!

WHY IS HIS HEAD SO BIG? WHHHY'S DIB'S HEAD SO BIIG?

**Gas wins all.**

"**BATTLE STATIONS EVRYONE!!!"**

**Aerrow's voice blared over the intercom system, this announcement was followed by a flurry of activity. As the Storm Hawks rushed around a small explosion was heard followed by Stork's panicked voice over the COM.**

"**HE BLEW A HOLE IN THE HOLD IT'S THE DARK ACE WE'RE DOOMED!"**

**Aerrow charged for the hanger the last thing he needed was for the Dark Ace to cripple the ship, Piper Finn and Junko joined him as he ran. As they reached the entrance the door slid open and then teens moved inside.**

**It was a mess the door that opened onto the runway was completely ruined debris and twisted bits of metal lay all around the room, standing in the doorway the Dark Ace grinned and raised his weapon in an unmistakable gesture. Aerrow pulled out his own blades and activated them, as he stepped forward he felt a hand on his arm and turned surprised to find Finn shaking his head.**

"**I got this one dude."**

**Before Aerrow could say anything the blond stepped forward a smirk on his face.**

**The Dark Ace's smile widened as his opponent stepped forward and raised a hand gesturing towards him. That was it no attack no pitiful crossbow bolts blondie just stood there.**

"**Uhhh shouldn't you be trying and failing to attack me?"**

**The Dark Ace's smile had faded replaced by a confused look.**

**Piper shook her head.**

"**FINN YOU CANNOT USE THE FORCE!"**

**Finn shut his eyes in concentration and then pfffft he farted.**

**The Dark Ace's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing, he dropped his weapon unable to stop himself wrapping his arms around his chest he fell over backwards laughing like he would never stop. He rolled over to one side and let out a gasp of surprise as he fell over the edge and vanished.**

**Aerrow ran to the edge but could see nothing, slightly bemused he scratched the back of his neck.**

"**I guess this is a victory for us right?"**

**END**

Sorry it was crap I have a small case of writers block atm


	3. Uber Leet

Its Crackdown time and Farrel needs to work her Merbian ass off to get all assignments before the 15th June!!

….So why am I writing a drabble?

**Uber Uber Leet**

**Sherry one of the only females in Harrier's group wandered down to the squadron leaders room a conference had been called and the Sky Knight had not appeared. Drawing the short straw Sherry had been sent to get him and although she didn't particularly mind the excuse to get out of the oppressive room she had to wonder if Harrier was acting normally. She shuddered reminding herself never to give him 15 shot coffee again.**

**As she neared his room she could hear someone singing and then it faded into silence. As she drew up to the door it was pulled open from the inside and Harrier appeared. Seeing her he grinned and pulled the door shut behind him. **

"**Hey's mte c u at teh meetings."**

**He nodded and walked past, Sherry blinked and then decided she probably shouldn't question it in that direction lay a headache. Moving back down the corridor she heard shouts of exclamation and surprise from the hall and of all things Harrier singing. Not sure she wanted to Sherry opened the door.**

"**I'M UBER UBER LEEET SO UBER UBER LEEET WHAT A WONDERFUL FEELING I'M PWNING AGAIN! ROFLMAO!"**

**Sherry quickly pulled the door shut and fled, inside the hall Harrier stopped and stared at the door sadly.**

"**Leet?....No?"**

**END**

**GO AND WATCH Roflamo WATCH AND LAUGH UNTIL YOUR INSIDES FALL OUT!!!! Ahem **


	4. The Switch Glitch

*sigh* writers block really does suck.

I visited the grave I made for the mole today on the way to work. Yes I made a grave the poor thing deserved that much.

**The Switch Glitch**

**The Dark Ace entered the throne without a word to Ravess and Snipe who were standing off to one side, ignoring their glares he carried on up towards the crystal machine and the young girl who stood there. Reaching into a leather pouch strapped to his waist he withdrew the pink crystal he had taken of those four children and presented it to Master Cyclonis.**

**She turned towards him a dark smile on her face.**

"**You have done well Dark Ace"**

**Taking the crystal from him she turned towards the machine and suddenly tripped over the hem of her robe she landed heavily and the crystal said through the air before landing and smashing on the floor. Instantly a bright light lit up the room followed by a surge of energy that swept everyone off their feet.**

**After a while the light faded and the Dark Ace sat up rubbing at the bump on his head he no longer had hair instead he felt two long ears.**

"**Oh no" He pulled himself to his feet and gazed down at his hands they were green.**

"**CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP"**

**Across the room he heard a whimper and glanced over to where Snipe and Ravess should have been he found instead a large bulky purple sky monkey and a pink Blizzarian. Even as he watched she looked down at herself unhappily.**

**A scream suddenly tore his gaze away from Ravess's new form as a female Raptor ran past.**

"**GAH I'M HIDIOUS!!!"**

**Xxxx**

**Down in the dungeons sat up with a jerk. Crosby glanced across at her with concern.**

"**What?"**

**Phoenix chattered a question also.**

**Farrel blinked.**

"**I suddenly get the feeling we may be stuck like this for a long time.**

**END**

Sorry I know I know rubbish yes yes. If you don't know about the pink unnamed crystal then you should read my Story Just a different race!

I wanna be a mongoose can I be a mongoose dog?


	5. Chilly Down

BLARG, yes Blarg. Hey Crosby I found Tony he was eating soap when I found him.

**Chilly Down**

**(Title inspired by the Labyrinth)**

**For several days Starling had been staying with the Storm Hawks after a hard and long fought battle with the Raptors. Starling had been injure in the fight and had had to stay with the Storm Hawks but now her leg was healing well and she could walk with just the slightest limp.**

**Feeling guilty about not being able to help them with their chores as she lay around she told them that afternoon she would be cooking something special. So evening found her in the galley whipping up her speciality. **

**One it was down she ladled it out into a deep pot a carried out to the bridge and with a wide grin placed it down on the table.**

"**Dig in Storm Hawks."**

**Finn made a face "What is it?"**

**He grunted in pain as Piper elbowed him hard in the ribs.**

**Starling smiled and started serving "its chilli Finn." She turned and left to return to the kitchen to prepare desert.**

**Aerrow grinned at Piper and dug his spoon into his own serving before sticking it in his mouth. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOW WOAH!!!!"**

**Piper glared at him and her eyes widened "Aerrow your face is red!"**

**The Sky Knight staggered to his feet and managed to swallow his mouthful "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!"**

**He fled and seconds later the sound of a huge splash drifted into the bridge.**

**Stork, Finn, Piper, Junko and Radarr all glanced at each other and as one pushed their plates away.**

**END**

WEOWEOWEOWEO I'm a fire engine!

Meet my pet moose Bob


	6. The What if Machine Part 1

OMG Sorry it's been so long since I updated I've just had a lot to deal with lately.

Note- I have decided to make the Labyrinth drabble into a proper story when I get the time and when I have finished Just and Different Race and Shadows of Yesterday.

(Inspired by Futurama)

**The What if machine Part 1**

**Stork had called a meeting; considering the Merb generally kept himself to himself this was a big deal. A few moments after the pilot had spoken over the COM System the others had crowded onto the bridge and now sat around the table looking with a mixture of emotions at the large contraption set in the middle.**

**Stork beamed, "My new invention TADA!"**

**Finn glanced at the Merb "Umm should we be clapping?"**

**Stork glared at him and if looks could kill the blond would have imploded. Aerrow took a more tactful approach.**

"**Uh it's great Stork, it looks amazing… Um what is it?"**

**Stork smiled "it's a what if machine."**

**Junko looked confused "I though you said you never watched Futurama because it melted the brains of anyone sentient that did watch it or something."**

**Another imploding look was thrown his way and the Wallop fell silent. Piper gently encouraged the pilot to continue.**

"**So what does it do Stork?"**

**Turning the machine stork motioned to a large microphone set above a small Tv screen. "You ask it a question starting with What if and then the answer to your question will be played out like a film on the screen." He threw his arms up in the air "DOES IT NOT AMAZE YOU!"**

**Finn stood up grinning, "OOH OOH LET ME GO FIRST!!"**

**He adjusted the microphone and spoke into it "What if I was a Sky Knight?"**

**The screen remained black and the blond glanced up at Stork who shrugged, "It doesn't answer stupid questions."**

**Finn scowled and though again, suddenly his face lit up "ok machine What if all the girls in Atmos liked me?"**

**Once more the screen stayed blank, Stork looked at the sharpshooter with annoyance and gestured at Piper, "Maybe you should try."**

**Piper nodded and moved the microphone into position.**

"**What if I had a Helix Crystal?"**

**The screen fuzzed and began to show images.**

**END**

TO BE CONTINUED

MOOOOOOSE


	7. Whut?

Ok we either rescue him or we beat the crap outta him… hell I may just do both.

**Whut?**

**He backed away from the person in front of him, who grinned maniacally and held up a torch which was on fire, a thick black smoke drifted from it dissipating into the air.**

**Holding up his hands he looked her pleadingly in the eye.**

"**Please you don't want to do this, you had too much sugar."**

**Master Cyclonis grinned as she carried on toward the Dark Ace the crazed sugar glint in her eyes. The Dark Ace shuddered as she hissed at him.**

"**I LIKE TO BURN THINGS!!"**

"**Yes, yes you do I know but do you really want to burn me?" He looked at her pleadingly already knowing her response when she was like this there was no reasoning with her.**

"**Yeeeeeeeeesss."**

**The Dark Ace's nerve broke completely and he stumbled blindly running from the room yelling as he ran past Snipe and Ravess his voice rising to a crescendo and fading as he past them.**

"**OMGSHE'SCRAZYSHE'SGONNAENDUPKILLINGUSALLWITHHERSUGARHIGHSRUNFORYOURLIVES!!!"**

**Snipe blinked.**

"**Er what?"**

**END**

**Sorry its taken so long to update this but I've been taking a rest from drabbles to start work on a new story based on Uncharted Drakes fortune.**

**Yes I'm aware I have two other story's awaiting completion but I wanted to do something not based on the Storm Hawks… I still love them though and will complete the other proper stories asap!**

**DOOKIE and a clown with no head.**

**(next part of what if machine coming soon)**


	8. The What if Machine Part 2

Riddle me this riddle me that who's afraid of the big bad bat?

Stork: *raises hand*

**The What if Machine Part 2**

**The screen fuzzed and came to life**

**Xxx**

**Piper came running onto the bridge of the Condor, an orange crystal clutched in one hand. **

"**Guy's I cant believe it but I finally finally found one!!"**

**Stork looked around at the ecstatic navigator confused."**

"**Found what?"**

**He gasped.**

"**A cure for the moronic-ness that is Finn?"**

"**HEY" The blond protested from his position at the table.**

**Piper shook her head and held up the strange crystal a strange wild smile upon her face.**

"**A helix crystal!!"**

**Xxx**

**Watching the imagined scenes play out on the screen the real Piper smiled, although it faded as the words 5 years later appeared on the screen.**

**Xxx**

**5 years later.**

**The Atmos was in flames, the scene switched to the decimated ruins of what once must have been Cyclonia. Sitting on a large throne laughing manically with the helix crystal attached to a staff was…**

**Xxx**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**The real Piper screamed and fled from the room, but before her friends could say anything she was back clutching a large badger with which she proceeded to destroy the What If machine with.**

**After the thing had been reduced to scrap the girl fled the bridge crying raggedly leaving a startled crew and a very confused badger.**

**Junko gazed around at the door Piper had left though then motioned to the badger.**

"**Ummm can we keep him?"**

**END**

**Phoenix: *chirrup***

**Me: … yes it was random**

**Crosby: … What's with the badger?  
Blitz: TAAAACOOO'S!!**

**Me: ….. yeeees tacos. Taco's of doom.**

**(Sorry it's been so long since an update for the drabble series********)**


	9. Run at your own risk

You know that little voice that tells you to quit while you ahead? I don't have one mwhahahahahahahahahahaah

**Run at your own risk**

**It was that time again, after all his protests they hadn't listened and now they were chasing him like they had chased him so many times before through the interior of the Condor.**

**Rounding a corner he stopped and leant against the wall panting. Not for long though as behind him he heard Aerrow, Junko and Piper shouting his name.**

**Still panting he charged off again and smashed into something sending him out cold to the floor.**

**Finn glanced down at the still form of radar and then back up at Stork who was holding the other end of the semi-invisible glass pane a new invention by the pilot.**

**Finn grinned, "Well I guess he didn't see that one coming."**

**END**

**Me: Sorry about the lame pun**

**Crosby: Ahhh puns are funny I love puns**

**Me:….**

**Crosby: It must have really caused Radarr a lot of pane hitting that window.**

**Me:GAH**

**Crosby: he missed his window of opportunity**

**Me: NOOOOOO *throws self from drabble cliff taking a bag of ferret crackers with me.**

**(That's right I write my drabbles on the drabble cliff.)**

**Dedicated to all you guys you know who you are and if you don't… I dunno**


	10. Whats the worst that could happen

Farrel's going paintballing wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Whats the worst that could happen?**

"**Don't say it."**

**Ravess glared at Snipe.**

**Her brother stared back at her blankly.**

"**Say what?"**

"**Those words." Ravess replied.**

"**Why what's the worst that could happen?"**

**Snipe was promptly run over by and random doom moose.**

**Ravess grinned at the animal.**

"**So do you get paid for that?"**

**END**

Just so you know my moose Kirk is the one that runs people over for saying that.


	11. FAIRYS!

I have nothing to say nothing to do …. Maybe I'll blow stuff up.

**FAIRYS!!!!!!**

**Stork was alone on the bridge of the Condor, the others had gone off on a mission to Terra Blizzaris.**

**The Merb's ears twitched suddenly as a soft poof sound make itself heard, turning he found two small floating people each with a gold crown above their heads and a small stick with a star on in their hands. One hand swirly pink hair the other had messy green hair.**

"**IM COSMO." The green haired one shouted.**

"**I'M WANDA." Shouted the other.**

"**AND WERE……ARGH!!!!"**

**Both dropped to the ground twitching as Stork sprayed them with bug repellent.**

"**Take that evil floaty bugs of doom."**

**The Merb smirked and turned happily back to the controls.**

**END**

If you haven't watched Fairly Odd Parents, I demand you die in a fire!

Nate: You can't do that  
Me: Just a little one?

Nate: No

Me: Wait… what are you doing here?

Nate: I don't know


	12. Heat Wav Part 1

This idea was inspired by that crazy Blizzarian, MysticalLycanKNightOfHell or as we know him Blitz.

**Heat Wave Part 1**

**It was a blisteringly hot day in the Atmos and the perfect weather for Merbs. Midday found Stork sitting up on the deck a large tanning dish held up to his face lazily he opened one eye and smiled.**

"**Drink time."**

**Standing he entered the warm confines of the ship and promptly ran into Junko, who seemed to be enjoying the heat as much as he was. The Wallop was wearing a pair of swimming shorts, shades and a baseball cap.**

"**I don't get it Stork."**

**The Carrier pilot glanced at him.**

"**Don't get what?"**

"**I don't get what the big deal about the heat is I like it." He grinned.**

**Stork raised an eyebrow.**

"**Is that all?"**

**Before Junko could reply the Merb strolled off towards the kitchen. Along the way he met a flustered and sweating Piper trying to fix the aircon, a shaved and bathing in ice Radarr and a naked Finn.**

**Stork was still shuddering as he reached the kitchen, he crossed to the freezer and pulled the door open. He took an immediate step back a confused look on his face.**

"**Um Aerrow why are you in the freezer?"**

**Aerrow glanced at him and hissed.**

"**There is no Aerrow only Zool."**

**So saying he grasped the door and pulled it shut.**

**Stork blinked "ooooooook."**

**END**

BWAHAHAHAHAH there is no Farrel only INSANITY

*Gets shot by a M.A.S. Dart*

me: whooooo *falls over*


	13. Agent R

I DEMAND WAFFLES OF DOOOOOM!

*gets run over by Kirk*  
Me: …b..but I didn't say what's the worse that could happen

*gets run over again*

Me: GACK

Crosby: *sniggering*  
Phoenix: Well that's random  
Crosby: aren't you supposed to be a sky monkey?

Phoenix: Chirrup?

Nate: that's really weird

Me: *stands* hey get back to your own story and stop randomly appearing.

Nate: Yes'm

**Agent R**

**Radarr was curled up on a chair of the bridge listening to Aerrow talk to the other Storm Hawks when suddenly the small collar that the sky monkey kept hidden beneath his fur beeped quietly. Glancing up Radarr check to make sure the humans weren't looking before slipping down from the seat and quietly crossing to the wall.**

**Placing one hand against it the hidden screen it scanned the print and a section of the wall slid up, Radarr slipped inside and the wall piece shut behind him pulling a small brown fedora from nowhere the sky monkey grinned.**

**Aerrow suddenly glanced up "hey where's Radarr?"**

**Finn grinned "maybe Radarr is really a secret agent that disappears on secret missions and that's why he sometimes vanishes and then randomly appears later like nothing happens."**

**Piper, Aerrow, Junko and Stork glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.**

**END**

Little do they know mwhahahaha

Inspired by Phineas and Ferbs Perry the Platypus.

Nate: And that's a wrap.

Me: That's it! *sets Nigel on him*  
Blitz: who's Nigel?

Me: My attack trained squirrel.

(That's right I have a whole menagerie of attack and doom animals BEWARE)


	14. heat Wave Part 2

I need a new doom animal

**Heat wave Part 2**

**The intolerable heat-wave that had been plaguing the Atmos for the past for days still continued, on Cyclonia it was almost unbearable. In her throne room Master Cyclonis was sweltering though she refused to take her cloak off. The massive aircon ventilation cooling system that was installed around the terra was broken and it seemed nobody could fix it. **

**The girl angrily tapped her foot was waiting for the Dark Ace she had a mission for him however the man had not appeared.**

**Xxx**

**In his room the Dark lounged back on his bed a wearing nothing but a pair of three quarter length shorts and a pair of shades, by his bed a cocktail lay and all around the room where several large fans that blew cool air over him.**

**He grinned to himself, it had taken a while but he had managed to divert all the power from the aircon system set up around Cyclonia to his room to power the large fans that were keeping him cool.**

**He reached for the glass and sipped from it.**

"**Cheers."**

**END**

**Me: Looks around* "AHA Kirk must be off running someone else over, so what's the worst that can happen…. *covers eyes***

………

**Me: YEEEES *gets run over by Bob Kirks little brother***

**Phoenix: *chirrup*  
Crosby: Don't worry she'll never learn.**


	15. Sooper Dude

Coming soon to a cinema near you revenge of the snowcones!!!

**SOOPER DUDE**

**Mr Moss was annoyed and when Mr Moss was annoyed it did not bode well for anyone on Terra Zartacle. The warden was annoyed because his favourite hat had gone missing along with his whip and one of the track beasts.**

**Having searched the prison and the surrounding area and coming up with nothing but a whole load of 12 shot coffee cups in the mess hall he was beginning to seethe.**

**Stepping outside he leant against the wall breathing in the warm moist air slowly in an attempt to calm himself down.**

"**STAND EVIL DO-ER MAN GUY…PERSON FOR I SHALL VANQUISH THEE!!"**

**Moss shook his head as he recognized the voice and glanced up at the tree line.**

**Standing within the shade wearing nothing but a pair of underpants a cape made from a sheet and Moss's hat stood Hamish large letters reading SD had been painted on his chest. Beside him on a leash sat the missing track beast also wearing a pair of underpants and with the letters SD painted onto its fur.**

"**BOY YOU IN A WHOLE MESS OF TROUBLE!"**

**Mr Moss stood upright and took a step towards Hamish who giggled and pointed a finger dramatically at Moss.**

"**I DON'T KNOW THIS BOY YOU SPEAK OF I AM THE ONE AND ONLY SOOPER DUDE AND THIS."**

**He gestured at the track beast.**

"**THIS BE MA FAITHFUL SIDEKICK BEEZY!"**

**Moss blinked and turned away deciding that this was something he didn't really want to get involved in.**

**Behind him Hamish grinned and raised his hands.**

"**BEWARE!!!!"**

**END**

Dedicated to Crosby who wanted to know what Hamish would be like high or was it after caffeine? Meh anyway.

BEWARE THE BOX GHOST!


	16. MAN DOWN!

Farrel with a gun now that's a scary thought

Elena: Don't worry its just like a camera just point and shoot right?

Me: What are you doing here your not even in my Uncharted Story.

Elena: Meh

**MAN DOWN**

**He gasped as the high powered round took him directly in the chest forcing him to his knees. Wrapping his arms around his chest he tried to breathe his eyesight flickering and paling.**

**He looked up as his one of his team approached taking a breath he looked up into her eyes.**

"**Go o on without me, I'm doomed there's nothing you can do for me now!"**

**He coughed and fell onto his side.**

**Ravess sighed as she watched the Dark Ace carry on with his life and death thing.**

"**This is the last time I come paintballing with you."**

**END**

I could picture one of my mates doing this LOL


	17. Bad Luck Part 1

And now for Storks Dictionary.

Flume- a large line of people I.e. You are standing in a flume.

**Bad Luck Part 1**

**Stork was worried, earlier that day he had tripped on stupid Finn's stupid surfboard that as usual had been left lying around. The Merb had crashed into a large mirror knocking it to the floor smashing it. His shriek had pierced the early morning silence of the Condor bringing the rest of the Storm Hawks out of their slumber.**

"**Stork?"**

**The redhead yawned and ran a hand through his unruly hair which was tousled more so than usual by sleep, on his shoulder Radarr chirruped.**

"**IM DOOMED, CONDEMED IN FACT THEY'LL PROBABLY HAVE TO INVENT NEW WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW UTTERLY AND TRULY DOOMED I AM" he fell silent face white and trembling.**

**Finn yawned widely "Dude it's just a broken mirror."**

"**JUST A BROKEN MIRROR DON'T YOU GET IT THAT'S SEVEN YEARS BAD LUCK WHO KNOWS HOW LONG I HAVE TO LIVE AND WHAT HORRIBLE TORCHURES AWAIT ME IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME." **

**He fell quiet once more panting hard his eye twitching now and then.**

"**Stork take it easy."**

**Piper patted him on the shoulder reassuringly the pilot flinched.**

**Aerrow smiled comfortingly at the distraught Merb.**

"**C'mon Stork don't be so superstitious what's the worst that could happen?"**

**The Merb turned whiter if that were at all possible.**

"**You had to ask."**

**Unseen Finn smiled wickedly.**

**END**

Hmm seems I'm writing a lot of drabbles with more than one part in for this series…. Meh anyway.

Have a capybara crumpet.


	18. Bad Luck Part 2

Mmmmm Panda Pie *pushes Ninja-Bush –Duck off of the drabble cliff*….. What? That's my way of showing thanks now have some Weasel Chips.

Dedicated to the above named author for their awesome reviews ^^

**Bad Luck Part 2**

**Stork was a paranoid wreck…Well more so than usual anyway ever since he had accidentally broken that mirror he had been wearing an assortment of good luck charms in an attempt to ward of the perilous and doom filled bad luck he said he would become inflicted with.**

**Finn grinned as he looked down at the box he had recently acquisitioned from Cyclonia the words DANGER insane live animal inside etched into the top. From inside came a dreadful screeching and yowling.**

**It had taken a while but the sharpshooter had painted that furless feline known as Kat completely black. Now he stood in the empty bridge and readied to release the animal and run.**

**Xxx**

**Several Minutes Later**

**Aerrow looked up as Finn entered the hold covered in scratches but grinning, deciding not to question it the Sky Knight carried on with his repairs.**

**Xxx**

**Stork had finally emerged from his room and now made his way towards the bridge his assortment of good luck charms swaying slightly he reached the door which slid open. Storks eyes widened as a completely black cat yowled and viciously and pounced upon him.**

**Somehow gaining his feet Stork threw the animal away from him, it hit the wall and hissed before disappearing into a ventilation duct. Not waiting around the Merb turned and fled screaming as he passed Piper.**

"**EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE THEY SAID, DON'T WORRY THEY SAID I'M DOOMED I TELL YOU IT'S BEGUN AND MY END IS NEAR!!!!"**

**Piper blinked as the door to Storks room slammed shut.**

"**Yep just another ordinary day on the Condor."**

**END**

… Leet no?

Nate: *slaps* NO

Phoenix: *chirrups*

Me: yeah sure go ahead.

Nate: CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP


	19. Are we having fun yet?

I was flying on this dragon and I didn't even see the buffalo.

**Are we having fun yet?**

"**JOE PESQUALI ATE MY CHEESE."**

**Ravess looked up at her brother one eyebrow raised.**

"**What?"**

"**THE CIRCUMFERANCE OF A MOOSE IS ONE BERNARD!!"**

**Ravess blinked.**

"**I HAVE A RABID SQURRIEL IN MY PANTS CALLED JACKSON"**

**Standing Ravess backed away from her brother.**

"**CAKE IS ROUND AND PIE ARE SQUARE!"**

"**Enough, the purple haired Cyclonian shouted a scared look on her face."**

**Snipe grinned "Are you confused yet?"**

**His sister nodded.**

"**Then my work here is done."**

**END**

ITS TRUE I TELL U TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Who's That Guy?

THE MADNESS THE MADNESS and a clown with no head.

**Who's that guy?**

**The silence of a snow fall was suddenly rudely interrupted by hollering and shouting, it echoed angrily back to the speaker as he addressed the blue Blizzarian in front of him.**

"**Git outta my way eh!"**

**Billy-Rex growled and stepped to the side in an attempt to walk pass.**

**The other opposite him stepped the same way as it had all the other times.**

**The Blizzarian growled angrily and stepped to the left, the other Blizzarian followed suit. Billy-Rex stepped to the right and again the other followed his move.**

"**MOVE IT RIGHT NOW EH!"**

**Suzi-Lu sat on a stone some distance away watching Billy-Rex yell at his reflection in a glacier with amusement. She looked around an grinned at the purple hair female Sally-Jo as she walked up.**

**The other girl looked over at Billy still yelling and growling angrily.**

"**Shouldn't you tell him he's yelling at himself?"**

**Suzy grinned. **

"**He'll work it out eh."**

**She glanced back over at Billy-Rex**

"**Eventually."**

**END**

Just realized I hadn't written one for the Absolute Zero's yet WOOO.

Dedicated to Mystical Lycan KNight


	21. Incineration

Oh give me a home where the buffalo roam and I'll show you a house with a very messy carpet.

**Incineration**

**Finn's eyes lit up, in the room all around him where stacks upon stacks of every game he had ever heard about, played or had wanted to play. Beside these wonderful small gaming packages stood every console he would need to play the bountiful harvest in front of him.**

"**The only thing that could ruin this is if something random like sackboy burning all this stuff to ash."**

**He snorted amusedly.**

"**Like that could ever happen."**

**His eyes shining he began to set up a PS3, heavy footfalls behind him made the blond sharp shooter turn around and behind him stood his worse nightmare.**

**Sackboy from the game LittleBigPlanet stood there an evil grin on its face holding a large blazing torch.**

"**Well this is oddly ironic."**

**Finn squealed like a girl and threw himself from the room.**

**Behind him he could smell the acrid odour the burning games and consoles were giving off.**

"**NO, NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Xxx**

**Standing over the thrashing and dreaming Finn, Stork grinned and put the lid back on his new invention the Ironic Nightmare Spray.**

**END**

And a room with a moose

Nate: you say that a lot  
Me: Whatever

Nate: Your not gonna tell me off for being here?

Me: Meh I've given up

Nate: FINALLY

Me: Die in a fire.


	22. Water Water Everywhere

YAY FARREL HAS FINISHED ALL 36 OH HER COLLAGE ASSIGNMENTS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Water, water everywhere.**

**She spluttered as she surfaced above the turbulent water briefly, before she plunged back down into the cold depths. With her eyes open she could make out vague shapes in the distance but didn't have time to wonder what they were.**

**Her head broke the surface once again and she gasped in a lungful of the life giving air.**

"**HELP ME!!!"**

**She sank back under the water once more splashing and floundering trying to get back to the surface. As she broke through into air once more she heard Aerrow's voice.**

"**Ummm Starling? Just stand up."**

**END**

And now for something you didn't know.

When I was 10 years old I nearly drowned!!! True story I nearly wasn't here to drive you guys crazy!


	23. With The Almight Power

Hmmmmm, Banana

**WITH THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF *Insert Name Here* I SHALL KICK YOUR ASS.**

"**I JUST DON'T BELIVE IT."**

**Ravess stared at the Dark Ace and sighed before glancing back to the characters dancing up and down on the screen.**

"**ME EITHER I DIDN'T KNOW THIS COULD HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS."**

**The Dark Ace nodded, he had never been beaten up until now but he had been thrashed crunched up into a little ball and beaten.**

**Ravess shook her head staring glumly at her brother who had a huge smirk on his face, he was refusing to press the A button to start a new game preferring to leave it on the winner screen.**

"**OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT."**

**He crowed triumphantly."**

"**WITH THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF PRINCESS PEACH I SHALL KICK YOUR ASS!"**

**All three looked around from the Super Smash Bro's Brawl game as the door slid open revealing Master Cyclonis.**

"**WHY ARE WE YELLING?"**

**END**

Me: Yup even Cyclonians play video games

Nate: Yupyup

Sully: I thought Farrel killed you?

Nate: yeah but I'm ok now.

Sully…. *pushed him off the drabble cliff*


	24. OMGWTF

OMG I KNOW THE DARK ACE'S REAL NAME AND WHY HE DESTROYED THE ORIGINAL STORM HAWKS!!

**OMGWTF?????**

**The Dark Ace stood across the hanger aboard the Condor, on the other side stood Aerrow his long time nemesis. Both had their weapons out and drawn the air was already heated from the battle that had been raging.**

**Both were panting and it all came down to this, the final blow.**

"**Give up Aerrow."**

**The older man spat to one side and grinned at the redheaded youth in front of him.**

"**You cannot beat me, you don't have enough strength left."**

**Aerrow smiled slowly.**

"**I can defeat you Dark Ace… or should I call you Slippy?"**

**The Dark Ace's face paled.**

"**What did you say?"**

**Aerrow grinned.**

"**I said I will defeat you SLIPPY!!"**

**Now a very nice shade of red the Dark Ace pointed a finger at the boy.**

"**H…how?"**

**The Sky Knight deactivated his weapon.**

"**The internets, and If I had such an embarrassing name I would throw myself of the landing pad."**

**Hanging his head in shame the incredibly red faced warrior ran and literally dived off the side into the air.**

**On his shoulder Radarr chirruped.**

"**Yeah but its so much more fun this way."**

**END**

**Lightning: HAHAHAHAHAHAH You have an even stupider name than me.**

**DA: Shaddup  
Nate: HAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU HAVE AN EVEN STUPIDER NAME THAN HIM!**

**(**The Dark Ace's betrays the original storm hawks because one of them accidentally uses his real name I think the sight I found this one seems to have taken it off again so it may have just been fan stuff but meh)


	25. Eyeballs Eyeball

Welcome to drabble country population 1

**Eyeballs eyeball**

**A howl of pain echoed along the dirty and winding corridors of the Blood crow, any crew member that heard it flinched but carried about their duties as they always had and most likely always would.**

**On the bridge Eyeball held up a mirror and looked at his eyes one was bloodshot and half closed from the large dirt fragment that had gotten in. gently he prodded at it and again howled in pain.**

"**Shut yer face Eyeball ye big baby what's the matter with yer?"**

**Captain Scabulous appeared in the doorway, a tired look on his face.**

**Eyeball moaned pitfully "I got sometin in me eye Captain."**

**Scabulous nodded thoughtfully and moved over the small medical cabinet, still drowsy with sleep he pulled out the first bottle that came to hand and then beckoned his second in command over.**

**Several raiders practically jumped out of their skins as the loudest howl of pain echoed through the ship.**

**Scabulous watched as eyeball ran over the wall and proceeded to bang his head repeatedly against it. Glancing down at the bottle of liquid he held in his hand he raised an eyebrow.**

"**Ahhh that's were the alcoholic hand gel went."**

**END**

**Nate: That's a wrap people**

**Me: Who put you in charge?**

**Nate: Beezy**

**Me: Who's Beezy?**

**Nate: *Shrugs***

**Sorry about drabble delay. **


	26. I Totally Shredded My Cheese

My god it's so hot Farrel is melting MELTING

(dedicated to all my mates on fanfiction)

**I Totally Shredded My Cheese.**

"**CAKE IS ROUND AND PIE ARE SQUARE!!!!"**

**Junko grinned at Finn as he shouted out the random statement, the sharpshooter smiled back and thought up one of his own.**

"**DON'T LOOK AT ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE!"**

**The Wallop laughed.**

"**I TOTALLY SHREDDED MY CHEESE!"**

**Finn fell over laughing and pointed at the wall.**

"**IT TASTES PURPLE"**

**Laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face Junko looked around and pointed at Aerrow as he came in.**

"**I WAS FLYING ON THIS DRAGON AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE BUFFALO."**

**Aerrow grinned at both of them.**

"**JOE PESQUALI ATE MY RADISH!"**

**END**

Me: I TOTALLY SHREDDED MY CHEESE!  
Sully: What does that even mean kid?

Nate: I'M ON TV

Me: I don't know you guys

Nate: Yeah you do… OR MAYBE NOT…. Nah you know us… OR DO YOU

Lia: *slaps him*


	27. Figments

I'm in a random mood it could either be the heat or the mindworms I don't know which my buddy Beezy says I'm crazy I don't agree SMURFS!!!!!!

**Figments**

**Junko, Finn, Aerrow, Radarr, Stork and Piper were on the bridge crowded around the table eating a small meal the navigator had cooked up, and considering the normally foul meals that appeared on the menu it wasn't half bad.**

**Suddenly the door slid open and a man walked in, he had a shock of dark hair, a dirty white shirt, blue jeans and hiking boots around his neck there was a small silver ring attached to a leather cord he grinned.**

"**Can I have your attention please?"**

**The Storm Hawks watched him an expression of confusion on their faces.**

**Half an hour later and he still stood there having said nothing, Stork raised a hand.**

"**Ummm not to be rude man but WHAT?"**

**The guy shrugged.**

"**Nothing I'm just a figment of your imagination."**

**END**

Told ya I was in a random mood.

Me: That's it Nate I draw the line at infiltrating my drabbles *pushes him off the drabble cliff*

Nate: I REGRET NOTHING!!!


	28. In Atmos Noone Can Hear You Scream

GAH I'm so sorry I know I should be writing for all my stories, I swear on my honour Uncharted will have a new chapter tomorrow as will Naruto, and if I get the time Just a different race.

**In ****Atmos Nobody Can Hear You Scream**

**Sweat beaded on Finn's face as he looked around the dark chamber, it was filled with large ovoid leathery ovoid shapes. A gentle tug around his waste told the sharpshooter that he was still attached to the hoist wire, somewhere above him Aerrow, Piper and the rest of the Storm Hawks waited ready to pull him as soon as he needed it.**

**Curious about the ovoid objects the blond teen took a step towards the nearest one; reaching out a hand he brushed one finger down the side of thing.**

**The top furled open suddenly splitting into four pieces as it curled back, inside something moved.**

**Finn stumbled back blindly as something launched itself at his face, as it landed Finn felt a strong pressure on his neck, tightening its grip stars began to dance in his field of vision as something slimy pressed between his lips and everything went dark.**

**Xxx**

"**Uuugh what happened?"**

**Blearily Finn opened an eye and found himself staring into the concerned faces of his friends.**

"**Finn?" Aerrow's voice sounded beside him.**

"**You ok?"**

**Finn grinned.**

"**Of course you're talking to the Finnste…."**

**He stopped as a sharp pain in his chest occurred, he gasped as another shock of pain ran through him placing a hand on his chest he felt something wet. Glancing down he found his fingers stained with blood. He gasped again as an even sharper pain spread through his body.**

**Finn gripped his chest in agony moaning.**

**Aerrow and the others were backing away in horror. Suddenly with a loud wet crack something erupted from the blond's chest in a spray of gore it shrieked but the blond could no longer hear anything.**

**Xxx**

**Stork grinned as he watched the sharpshooter toss and turn in his sleep and pressed a switch on a small machine he held.**

"**Yup this new Nightmare Inducer works like a charm."**

**END**

I've wanted to write an Alien based drabble for a while

Nate: So you're really gonna write my next chapter?

Me: Yes I promise

Nate: You said that the other day

Me:… *pushes him off the cliff*


	29. Face Your Fear

Inspired by a comment from Crosby

**Face Your Fear**

**He was white as a sheet and shaking but determined to carry on, he placed his hands out in front of him and waited for the beast to be placed onto them,**

**It was hard, so very hard just to sit there and wait. What if it bit him? Would he die a painful agonizing death? Would he swell up and explode?**

"**Here it is,"**

**The handler cupped her hands around his and gently placed the money spider onto Harriers hand.**

**The Sky Knight could bear it no longer he shrieked like a girl and fled.**

**One of his squad members nudged another standing next to him.**

"**Why did we end up with a leader like him?"**

**END**

So you know money spiders are tiny!

Naruto; That's right belive it!

Me: GAH what are you doing here?

Nate: He's with me  
Me: didn't Naruto steal your journal?

NateYe… HEY *chases after Naruto*

Me: *sigh* what did I do to deserve this?


	30. Boredom Kills

(A school day drabble lol so the characters are younger than they are in the show ^^)

**Boredom Kills**

**Hamish yawned and stretched as he walked into the classroom alongside a blue haired female, as they sat down at their desks she turned and grinned at him.**

"**I heard were watching a video on animal migration today fun huh."**

**Hamish frowned.**

"**I'll die of boredom if that's the truth I hate that kinda thing."**

**Silence fell as the teacher entered and ushered a few students to their desks.**

"**Alright today class we'll be watching an animal migration documentary.**

**Beside her Hamish groaned.**

**Xxx**

**An hour and a half later the end credits started to roll and the teacher moved to turn the film off; she turned as Starling raised a hand.**

"**Yes? What is it?"**

"**Ma'am I think Hamish is dead."**

**She pointed to her friend who was slumped head first on the table a pool of drool forming around his mouth.**

**The teacher gasped as the raven haired Ace leaned in.**

"**Whoa maybe we should get him outta here he's starting to attract flies.**

**END**

**Me: I may carry on with the school days thing for a bit**

**Shifu: That sounds mildly interesting.**

**Me: …. Ok what are you doing here?**

**Shifu: You summoned me**

**Me: I did?**

**Shifu: No I'm just messing with your mind.**

**Nate: Can I help?**

**Me: Your not making this any easier *pushes Nate off the cliff*  
Nate: WHEEE  
Naruto: *Chasing Jin* YOU KNOW YOU WANNA BE FRIEND BELIVE IT  
Jin: GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!**

**Me: *sigh* and I'm left talking to a red panda  
Shifu: Or are you?  
Me: ….  
**


	31. Track

Me: I HAVE A PLAN! But I will need a volunteer to distract the hog beast.

Nate: *waves a hand* OHH ME, ME I WANNA HELP I…

Me: *pushes him off the cliff hen throws Kirk after him*

**Track**

**In the locker rooms, Piper smiled to herself as she finished tying her laces. The girls were running against the boys today. Her smile widened as she imagined herself beating them all. Then going round the track again lapping Ravess who was the slowest runner.**

**Outside the boys were as usual being immature pushing each other around and ribbing one another she grinned as the teacher motioned for them to line up. Beside her Ravess smiled, Piper smiled back then as the whistle blew she sprang forward leaving the others in the dust.**

**Halfway round and she was pacing herself well until.**

"**OUTTA THE WAY!"**

**Snipe charged past with Ravess riding along on his back piggyback style.**

"**ONWARDS TO VICTORY."**

**The pink haired girl yelled and dug her heels into her brother's side.**

**On the other side of the track Finn watched as Snipe and Ravess zoomed past Piper and on towards the finishing line he turned and grinned at Junko.**

**The Wallop narrowed his eyes and sped up.**

"**Don't even think about it!"**

**END**

**Me: aheh a bit of Invader Zim slipped into this one. Sorry it's not that funny but I had to clean the entire nursing home by myself today and im tired.**

Zim: I AM ZIM  
Shifu: This is getting ridiculous

Naruto: Believe it!  
Kakashi: *sigh*  
Sakura: *Giggle*  
Sasuke: Hmph  
Jin… Who are all these people *gasp* they had better not wanna be friends too.  
Nate: * walks in*… hey this is my annoyance spot!


	32. Not a Lay in

Blah I wish I could get the Orinkage Item on Gaia Online

**That's not a lay in!**

**The weekend had finally come, the other boys had risen almost at first like to make the most of the two free days, he on the other hand had remained behind content to sleep and have a well earned lay in.**

**He woke once or twice but soon fell back to sleep.**

**At five in the evening he finally sat up and stretched luxuriously glancing around the room he found Aerrow staring back at him.**

"**Dude that was an awesome lay in, what's the time?"**

**Ace grinned at the redhead.**

"**It's five in the evening and dude that wasn't a lay in that was coma."**

**END**

WHATEVERYOUDODONTJUMP

Nate: what?


	33. Wake Up Call

FARREL IS MELTING IT SO HOT!

**Wake Up Call**

**A shadow fell on her slumbering face, she was unaware of it, she slept on blissfully meshed into that subconscious parody of reality that we call dreams.**

**The shadow turned to its companion and nodded, gently oh so gently the pair of them lifted the slumbering girl and then carried their burden out of the dorms. **

**She stirred briefly and the shadows stopped afraid that she would wake and put an end to their prank. A soft sigh escaped her lips but she did not wake.**

**Relived the pair continued on their way and finally arrived at their destination, the pool.**

**Xxx**

**The first Piper knew of anything was when she suddenly plunged into the icy coldness of the water. Startled from sleep she broke the surface and glared at Finn and Junko who were laughing uncontrollably on the side of the pool.**

"**YOU YOU YOU!!"**

**She stuttered over her words unable to say anything else.**

"**GOOD MORNING PIPER!"**

**Finn grinned at her.**

"**This is your early morning wake up call."**

**END**

Me: Heh I never got chucked in the pool although my mates threw a bucket of water over me once.

Nate: AHAHAHA.  
Me: grrr why do you keep coming back!  
Nate:… I dunno.

Naruto: AHAHAH HE LOVES U BELIVE IT!

Lia: …. *growls*  
Kakashi: Naruto that's enough  
Me: .. *flees from Lia.


	34. Work Of Art

Me: Whew finally got rid of those guys and stopped them interrupting me yay. *dances*

Shifu: Or have you?

Me:… &(^(^*%^% (throws self from drabble cliff*  
Nate:… think she'll survive?

Naruto: She had better

**A Work Of Art**

**It was perfect, it had taken him tree days to complete, and the time it had taken had been worth every second. Now Repton stood back to admire his work.**

**A painted statue of Cyclonis gazed back at him; happily he gathered his things and moved over to the sink to clean the brushes and his pallet.**

**The statue blinked.**

"**Uh can I move yet?"**

**END**

Never painted on a friend before? Its fun.

Nate: We interrupt this broadcast to announce that earlier in this drabble Farrel threw herself from the drabble cliff for reasons unknown we hope normal service will resume asap.


	35. Served

*hiding under a rock* You didn't see anything.

**SERVED**

"**IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE!"**

**Finn charged into the boy's dormitories nearly smashing into Ace who was on his way out and tripping over Repton who was organising his Sky Knight Doll collection.**

**Aerrow glanced up from his chess match against Radarr in bemusement.**

"**Whoa calm down Finn what's here?"**

**A chirrup brought his attention back to the chessboard; Radarr grinned and gestured to the position of the pieces. **

"**What do you mean checkmate?"**

**Repton laughed.**

"**Dude you just got served."**

**Aerrow smirked.**

"**Yeah and you play with dolls."**

**Repton sighed.**

"**Touché."**

**End**

Nate: did I miss anything?

Naruto: Nah just your random average drabble

Me: hey!

Kirk: *moose noise*

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Me: Go for it.


	36. Just Keep Digging

Sorry I know I haven't updated much lately I'll try and do so soon.

**Just keep digging**

**VACATION TIME!**

**It was summer and several classes had taken a vacation to the nearby beach. In the water Aerrow, Junko and Finn messed about swimming and dunking each other playfully. Piper, Starling, Ravess and Cyclonis lay sprawled out on the sand sunbathing.**

**Stork sat unhappily on his towel throwing annoyed looks at Snipe who kept flicking dried seaweed at him.**

**Radarr sniffed about the sand dunes looking for small bugs.**

**Their tutor stood at the top of the beach and frowned as he spotted a large hole with sand being chucked from it periodically. Crossing towards it he peered inside to find Billy-Rex and the other Zero boys inside.**

"**Uh Billy what is it exactly your doing?"**

**Billy looked up an grinned.**

"**We's digging a hole down to China eh."**

**END**

Me: Don't look at me like that you know you've all done it!  
Nate: Yep  
Me: This is getting to be annoying

Nate: yeah hey I thought you gave up trying to stop us invading this space?

Naruto: That's what she wants you to think believe it

Jin: Who asked you?

Me:.. I lika cookie.


	37. Tour of the Atmos P1

And thus concludes the school day drabbles.

WB Phoenix

For Blitz

**Tour of the Atmos Part 1**

**Terra Nord, the new temporary home of the Absolute Zeroes, cold snow drifted from the heavens obscuring the view of the four figures that trudged through the snow. One walked along jauntily his thick blue fur protecting him from the cold.**

**Another also covered in fur although red and black rather than blue was perched on the shoulder of a very warmly wrapped Merb female who looked both thoroughly annoyed and depressed as though she would rather be anywhere but there.**

**The forth member a female Wallop likewise wrapped up warmly against the cold stared at the blue Blizzarians back resignedly as she trudged on.**

**The four had until recently been human but an unfortunate accident with an unknown crystal had left them in their current state. They had decided to do something about it recently but before that as Farrel the Merb had pointed out they might as well take a tour of the Atmos to see awesome stuff as Blitz had put it before they died painful agonizing deaths.**

**First stop Terra Nord so the Blizzarian could meet his idol, Suzy-Lu.**

"**H…h..How much…f…urther?"**

**Farrel stuttered shaking with the cold despite the warm clothing.**

**A sudden whoop of joy stopped the three as they crested a hill. They found themselves staring at what looked like ice houses.**

"**Imagine that, Blitz actually didn't get us lost."**

**Phoenix the sky monkey perched on Farrels shoulder chirruped a question.**

"**Only if he has an icicle for a brain."**

**Crosby grinned.**

**Blitz on the other hand didn't hear as he had disappeared.**

**Farrel raised an eyebrow. **

"**I vote we leave him here, can we leave I think my ears are developing icicles."**

**Xxx**

**Down in the village Suzi-Lu was polishing her ice grinder when she heard a high pitched yelling. She was suddenly tackled around the middle and pulled to the floor in a large hug by a strange male Blizzarian.**

"**It's actually you eh I've waited so long to see you, please Suzi-Lu leave that hoser Billy and come with me I… ACK NOT THE EAR EH!"**

**He was suddenly pulled backwards by Crosby the other two having arrived while Blitz had been glomping Suzi.**

**The Wallop smiled humourlessly as she carried on pulling the Blizzarian away.**

"**Thus you have scared another person for life."**

**END**

Inspired by Phoenix you crazy sky monkey you. Also a little inspired by pokemons Brock.


	38. Tour of the Atmos P2

Woo Farrel got to share some close space with some Colobus Monkeys woo. Check out my Deviant Art page for piccies ^_^

Dedicated to Crosby

**Tour of the Atmos Part 2**

"**Is this really necessary?"**

**Farrel stared up at the entrance to the building they were about to enter with one eyebrow raised.**

**Crosby nodded energetically; it had been the Wallop member of the party that had suggested this particular spot. On the Merb's shoulder Phoenix chirruped.**

"**I do not."**

**Crosby growled irritably.**

**They entered with Blitz behind them chanting Crosby loves Carver Crosby loves Carver.**

**He suddenly tripped and stumbled to the floor.**

"**Sorry can't stop my foot acting on its own sometimes."**

**Farrel grinned.**

**Crosby however was not paying attention her eyes were fixed on the figure sitting dejectedly in his cell.**

"**Maybe you should try a subtle approach eh?"**

**Blitz had picked himself off the floor.**

"**YOU'RE HOT!"**

"**So much for that."**

**Farrel sighed and sat down in the empty guard chair.**

**Carver looked up at the Wallop standing at the bars.**

"**You are?"**

"**I LOVE YOU!!"**

**Carver blinked.**

"**YOUR AWSOME MARRY ME!!!"**

**Carver opened his mouth to say something.**

"**CARVER WOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**Phoenix**** chirruped.**

"**Nah he'll never get a word in now hehheh."**

**The**** Merb grinned at the happy Wallop.**

**END**

Ok so it was rubbish sorry

Nate: I DEMAND YOU UPDATE MY AHHHH  
Naruto: *watching him fall from cliff*. THAT WAS FUN BELIVE IT!


	39. Tour of the Atmos P3

KIRK SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!

Nate: I do apologise she's hyper too much coffee.

Me: *points at Nate* COCONUT!

**Tour of the Atmos Part 3**

"**I didn't expect it to be like this…"**

**Crosby glanced up from the Carver doll she had made herself and regarded her Merbian companion. Farrel gazed around at the dreary landscape surrounding them with a look of concern on her face.**

"**What did you expect eh? Wikipedia said Terra Merb is always being hit by natural disasters."**

**Phoenix chirruped from the Merb's shoulder.**

"**I swear I don't know where you learnt that sort of language Phoenix."**

**Farrel smiled bemusedly up at the red sky monkey.**

**She stopped and nearly fell over as the ground beneath their feet began to tremble violently. There was a loud crack and the ground beneath his feet disappeared, the Blizzarian fell down into the yawning dark chasm with a loud cry.**

"**I REGRET NOTHING EH!"**

**Once the ground had stopped shaking Crosby gingerly climbing to her feet she moved to the hole and stared down into it. Blitz had landed unceremoniously on an old looking branch about 15 feet down.**

**Reaching Crosby Phoenix also looked down and then chattered rapidly.**

"**Yeah your right maybe it knocked some sense into him."**

**A faint moan drifted upwards.**

"**I love you Suzi…"**

**Farrel sighed. **

"**Or not."**

**END**

**Yes crap and boring I know I have writers block again. I swear they should make a cure for it!!!!!**

**POTATOES!**


	40. Tour of the Atmos P4

Inspired by an episode of family guy!

**Tour of the Atmos P4**

**It was night of the third day Farrel and the others had been touring the Atmos. Tonight they had stopped at an old inn. Farrel had disappeared off outside to take a walk and Crosby had retreated to her room.**

**Blitz was upstairs taking a bath which left Phoenix sitting by opposite the old stairs that led upstairs reading a book.**

**A sudden watery sloshing sound made her look up, she barked in surprise, a long column of water was now running over the stairs.**

"**We's got a water slide in the house now eh!"**

**She looked up just in time to see Blitz launch himself from the top stair and roll painfully down to the bottom where he landed in a heap moaning.**

**The sky monkey regarded him dryly for a moment before chirruping and gesturing at the stairs after which she grinned and returned to her book.**

**(Translation- I'm not going to call an ambulance, because you wont learn anything if I do.)**

**END**

**Ahhh gotta love family guy!**

**Phoenix: Chirrup  
Me: yes yes you did**


	41. The Bet

OMG sorry it's been so long since my last update I've been busy lately with re-applying for collage among other things.

**The Bet**

**He sniggered as she took up the guitar shaped controller he offered her; she ignored his oafish snorts and threw the strap over one shoulder.**

"**You won't beat me, you know that don't you.**

"**A bet then."**

**She turned to face him.**

"**If you loose you have to wear a dress for a month."**

**His smile grew wider confidence shining in his eyes.**

"**And if I win?"**

**She held out her seriously**

"**You take over for ever."**

**His smile spread over his entire face, and reaching forward he clasped her hand in his.**

"**Let's play."**

**Xxx**

**3 HOURS LATER**

**The Dark Ace strode angrily down the corridors of Cyclonia trying to ignore the sniggers and laughter that followed him. Angrily he stared at the Talons, trying to silence them and maintain any shred of dignity he had left.**

**A sudden gust of wind rushed down through the corridor lifting up the floaty dress up past his thighs.**

**END**

**Me: Dignity hehe now he doesn't have any  
Nate: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!**

**Fangirls: SQEAL!!!**


	42. I shall make FIRE

I am a banana

**I shall create FIRE**

**Terra Neon blazed in all its shiny, stupendous, sumptuous and lots of other cool words beginning with S glory.**

**Had any been looking they would have seen the Storm Hawks Carrier the Condor parked on the outskirts. The four teens Stork and Radarr were currently ensconced in one of the many entertainment halls that covered the Terra watching an entirely unconvincing magic show.**

**The guy on stage was currently talking to the volunteered Radarr.**

"**NOW WITH THE MAGIC WORDS."**

**His voice fell and he seemed to be mumbling something.**

"**YOU CAN CREATE FIRE FROM NOTHING!"**

**Radarr simply raised an eyebrow and hopped down from the stage amid boo's and jeers.**

**Xxx**

**Night fell and the Condor was on the move again soaring through the sky. The door to the bridge slid open and Finn strolled in still moaning about how rubbish the magic act had been.**

**Radarr looked up and grinned then suddenly.**

**Junko walking alongside Finn sniffed the air.**

**  
"Uhhm is something burning?"**

**Finn suddenly let out a girlish shriek and fled looking for the nearest water source which happened to be the toilet his spiky blond hair now on fire.**

**Junko blinked and glanced at Radarr who had settled down in his chair again still grinning.**

"**Uhh does that mean the spell worked?"**

**End**

**Crap? CHECK**

**Sorry like I said writers block *cries***


	43. Reptons One Weakness

wuh duh ma huh ta duh fung-kwong duh wai-shung doh!!!

(This drabble inspired by YTMND)

**Reptons One Weakness**

"**I AM INVINSIBLE THERE ARE NONE THAT CAN BE CONFONRTED WITH MY WRATH AND WIN. I AM ALMIGHTY,THE ONE AND ONLY LEADER OF THIS TERRA! ALL OTHERS ARE BUT A PALE IMITATION AND A SHADOW OF THE GLORY OF ME. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME MAGGOTS CRINGE AND SCRAPE BEFORE MY NOBLE FORM FOR YOU CAN NEVER HOPE TO BE AS MIGHTLY AS ME NOT NOW NOT EVER!!!"**

"**Umm Repton?"**

**Annoyed Repton looked down from the rock he was standing on giving his speech to thin air.**

"**What is it Luegey?"**

**He hissed annoyed his eyes narrowing.**

**Leugey grinned widely and help up a small fluffy bunny.**

"**Look what I found, can we keep him?"**

**Repton blinked and then letting out a wild, high, girlish shriek he fled.**

**Luegey looked at the rabbit, which twitched its nose at him.**

"**Something I said?"**

**END**

**FEAR THE WRATH OF THE BUNNYS!!**

**And now for some dialouge from one of my fave movies Serenity.**

**Mal**: What was that?

**Wash**: Did you _see_ that?

**Mal**: Was that the primary buffer panel?

**Wash**: It did seem to resemble—

**Mal**: Did the primary buffer panel just fall off my gorram ship for no apparent reason?

_[Serenity shudders.]_

**Wash**: Looks like.

**Mal**: I thought Kaylee just checked the entry couplings. I have a very clear memory of it!

**Wash**: Yeah well, if she doesn't give us some extra flow from the engine room to offset the burn-through, this landing is going to get pretty interesting.

**Mal**: Define interesting!

**Wash**: _[deadpan]_ "Oh god, oh god, we're all gonna die"?

**Mal**: _[on the ship intercom]_ This is the captain, we have a lil' problem with our entry sequence, so we may experience some slight…turbulence, and then…explode. _[to Wash]_ Can you shave the vector?

**Wash**: I'm doing it! It's not enough.

**Mal**: Just get us on the ground!

**Wash**: _That_ part will happen pretty definitely.

**Jayne**: We're gonna explode? I don't wanna explode!

**Mal**: Jayne, how many weapons you plan on taking? You only got the two arms.

**Jayne**: Well, I just get excitable as to choice. Like to have my options open.

**Mal**: I don't plan on any shooting taking place during this job.

**Jayne**: Yeah, well what you plan and what takes place ain't ever exactly been similar.

**Mal**: …No grenades.

**Jayne**: Huh? Aw…

**Mal**: No grenades!

**Zoe**: We crashing again?


	44. Aerrows One Weakness

This place is cursed…

(Set 2 days after five days.)

**Aerrow's One Weakness**

**The humming of the Condors huge engine grew louder as the redheaded Sky knight approached it. He hadn't been near it since he had fallen into it. Those five days he had had to spend motionless were the most boring times of his life and he didn't soon want to repeat that experience.**

**However Junko was off visiting Terra Wallop and one of the heat conductor loops had blown and needed repairing. Piper was busy, Finn was machine illiterate and Stork was fixing something else on the bridge.**

**So here he was he stood above the engine ready to descend the ladder that led below the engine to the pipes. **

"**Hey Aerrow?"**

**Aerrow glanced up and promptly lost his balance on the ladder he had just started to climb down and with a startled yell toppled into the engine.**

**Finn swallowed as he hurried to the edge. Peering over the edge he spotted Aerrow lying on the floor groaning.**

"**Is this a bad time?"**

**END**

**Nate: Update my story!!!!**

**Me: I'm getting there **

**Now for some more Firefly**

**Jayne** (over radio): Testing. Testing, cap'n, can you hear me?

**Mal**: I'm standing right here.

**Jayne**: You're coming through good and loud.

**Mal**: 'Cause I'm standing right here


	45. Master Cyclonis's One Weakness

I have never seen a moose… today was no exception.

Except I own a moose name Kirk who runs people over when they say the words

Whats the worse that could happen.

Oh and he dosent run me over cos he mine NYAH!

**Master Cyclonis's One Weakness**

**She looked around her eyes wide with delight; in all her life she had never seen anything as truly stupendous as this. **

"**By the gods."**

**She whispered her voice seeming to echo in the vast hall filled with…**

"**CANDY!!!"**

**Master Cyclonis laughed maniacally and threw herself into the largest pile just as the Dark Ace arrived breathlessly at the door in an attempt to stop her.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**END**

**In Cyclonia no-one can hear you scream!!**

**I like chocolate milk!**


	46. His Power Level is Over 9000!

Ah memes we love them so.

*gasp* A LUCKY PENNY!!

**HIS POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9000!!!!**

**The Dark Ace stared at Aerrow, while the redheaded kid stared right back. In front of him ready to fight stood Snipe. The Dark Ace was wearing a new device that Cyclonis had created she said it could read levels of strength within the body.**

"**Alright Aerrow this is it, your going to die!"**

**Aerrow grinned, while on his shoulder Radarr chirruped uncertainly.**

"**I don't think so I've learned a new trick."**

**For a moment he just stood there, and then suddenly a violent wind kicked up blowing dust and debris around the device the covering the Dark Ace's eye began to beep, the man gasped as he watched the numbers climb.**

"**What is it what's his level?"**

**Snipe looked over his shoulder at the Dark Ace uncertainly.**

"**6000, 7000, 8000.."**

"**Well?"**

**Snipe questioned.**

**The Dark Ace removed the device from his face and proceeded to destroy it angrily.**

"**HIS POWER LEVEL IS OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!"**

"**WHAT NINE THOUSAND!!!?"**

**CUT CUT CUT..**

**Aerrow looked around as the director stomped over to them angrily a vein throbbing on his temple.**

"**WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"**

**The Dark Ace grinned and muttered.**

"**His power level is over nine thousand!"**

**END**

**I'm sorry but it had to be done you know it and I know it!!!**


	47. Cake

I htae wkronig at the nriusng hmoe.

**Cake**

**Stork couldn't stand it anymore, Piper was away for a few days and somehow he had already gotten through the supply of sand cakes she had left him. It was time to take action he decided. **

**Turning he left the bridge and made his way down to the kitchen a look of determination on his face.**

_**Half an hour later.**_

**Finn nearly jumped out of his skin as an explosion shook the ship, seemingly emanating from the kitchen. He arrived there just as the door slid open and a batter covered Stork slipped out.**

**Finn grinned and opened his mouth but then closed it again as Stork glared at him.**

"**Not one word!"**

**END**

Baking always ends horribly for me too.


	48. Secrets

I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE!!!

**Secrets.**

**Lightning Strike lounged on his chair on the bridge gazing listlessly out of the massive window that took up the entire front of the Condor. Nothing had happened for a few days and he was bored.**

**The Storm Hawks leader didn't even glance up as the bridge door slid open and light footsteps entered the room. Only when a figure moved into his field of vision did he lift his gaze to find Ace standing there grinning.**

"**Afternoon Lightning if that is your real name."**

**Lightning raised an eyebrow.**

"**What are you talking about now?"**

**The other grinned and held up a slip of paper.**

"**I was going through the records the other day like you told me to and I came across this."**

**Lightning stood sweat beading on his forehead.**

"**It's nothing."**

**Ace smirked.**

"**Isent it? Really? So your telling me that your birth certificate is wrong Lightning? Or should I say Sarah?"**

**He sniggered as his leader turned a bright shade of red.**

**END**

HEHEHE maybe his parents really wanted a girl?

LS: DAMN YOU REVENGE SHALL BE MINE I WILL HAUNT THIS SPOT FOREVER!!!!

Me:… crud.. wait *holds up photo's* I HAVE YOUR BABY PICTURES!!

LS: NOOOOOOOO


	49. Scottish secrets

Heheheh One of my readers got bored and decided to put my drabble Secrets into a Scottish translator and here it is enjoy.

Dedicated to Hawk-Masters

**Secrets NOW IN SCOTTISH YE KEN**

Lightnin' Strike loonged oan his chair oan th' brig gazin' listlessly it ay  
th' massife windae 'at took up th' entire front ay th' Condur. Naethin' hud  
happened fur puckle days an' he was fed up.

The St'rm Hawks leader didn't e'en glance up as th' brig duir slid open an'  
lecht footsteps entered th' room. Only when a figure moved intae his field ay  
vision did he lift his gaze tae fin' Ace standin' thaur grinnin'.

"Afternoon Lightnin' if 'at is yer real nam."

Lightnin' raised an eyebraw.

"What ur ye talkin' abit noo?"

The other grinned an' held up a slip ay pepper.

"I was gonnae ben th' graphite loons th' other day loch ye tauld me tae an'  
Ah cam athwart thes."

Lightnin' stuid sweat beadin' oan his foreheid.

"It's naethin'."

Ace smirked.

"Isent it? Pure? Sae yer tellin' me 'at yer birth certificate is wrang  
Lightnin'? Ur shoods Ah say Sarah?"

He sniggered as his leader turned a bricht shade ay red.

**END**


	50. He can fly

BLARG

**HE CAN FLY!!!**

**Periodic thumps and growls of pain had been coming from Reptons hut all day and Spitz growing curios in spite of himself quietly lifted one corner of the tents flap.**

**Repton was standing on a large box a few centimetres off the ground a look of determination on his face. As the other watched he threw himself from the box arms spread wide and then….**

**Hit the floor with a loud thump and a curse of pain. Spitz let his piece of tent drop and walked away silently shaking his head.**

**END**

Its true you know just read Hitchhikers Guide to the galaxy. To fly you have to throw yourself at the floor and miss!


	51. Can we keep him?

Keep Moving Forward!

Wilbur: HA  
Me: What?  
Wilbur: Beats me I just felt like making an appearance here.

Me: Isn't interrupting my Uncharted story enough for you?

Wilbur: That is an excellent question.

Me: GAH!!

Lewis: Welcome to my world.

**Can We Keep Him?**

**Finn had been gone too long and Aerrow was getting worried, the pair of them were out on reconisance on an unknown Terra. The blond had vanished off into the undergrowth several hours ago after saying it would be easier if they split up and before Aerrow could protest left.**

**Finally deciding enough was enough the redhead was about to go search for the sharpshooter when the ground suddenly shook beneath his feet. Startled he looked down, again the ground rumbled.**

**Hearing a rustling he looked up his eyes widening as Finn emerged from the bushes and following behind him a Tyrannosaurus Rex stomped along.**

"**F..F..F.."**

**Aerrow could only stutter.**

"**Hey Aerrow can we keep him?"**

**END**

Bowler Hat Guy: MWHAHAHAHA NOW THIS PLACE IS MINE!!  
Me:….. *walks off*

Bowler Hat Guy:.... DONT MAKE ME TURN YOU INTO A DUCK!!... Oh wait I still dont know how to do that.


	52. Its behind you

*Looks out from under a rock*

Wilbur: Umm what are you doing?

Me: Hiding

Wilbur:… from who?

Me:… Damn

(Dedicated to Crosby and Phoenix)

**IT'S**** BEHIND YOU**

**Repton strode into the throne room on Cyclonia muttering and cursing under his breath followed by his brothers. Cyclonis wasn't there and he sighed with relief.**

"**That stuck up little brat thinking she's better than everyone else, tch what makes her think she can summon me here any time she wants.**

**He hissed in annoyance and Leugey shuddered perhaps fearing that the raptor would vent his anger on him. Now on the steps that lead to the throne Repton turned to face his brothers a look of contempt on his face.**

"**Pah anyone could defeat that little girl, a brat who thinks she can control the Atmos just because she is the older Cyclonis's daughter."**

**Behind him the lithe form of Master Cyclonis emerged from behind the crystal machine one eyebrow raised as she listened to the Raptors tirade. Spitz who had spotted her meekly raised a hand as Repton continued on.**

"**Even I could beat that little punk feh she's nothing but a snot nosed little girl who throws a tantrum whenever things don't go her way."**

**Noting the scared expressions on the others faces he froze.**

"…**She's behind me isn't she?"**

**Hoerk nodded mutely.**

**The Dark Ace looked up as a sudden explosion shook the Terra and smirked, clearly someone had just messed up badly.**

**END**

Nate: Hey can I join in?

Wilbur: No way old man this is my spot now. *pounces on Nate*

Me: *still beneath the rock* …. My moneys on Nate

Lewis: "Yeah"

Me: 0.0


	53. Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey

Wooo Im back at collage

. Happy to be with friends CHECK

. Not loving the fact that I have to do IVA again CHECK

. Hoping that my writers block with disappear with all the fun and random moments that are inevitably going to happen CHECK

Bowler Hat Guy: OOOH I LOVE CHECK LISTS

Wilbur: Dude that's so lame  
Me: I think I'm going to start charging you guys.

**Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey**

**The Storm Hawks were on vacation, location? Terra Tropica of course. A little ways off from the parked Condor****Stork stood back from his newest invention happily, it had taken the best part of a year to make it but it was finished. In front of him stood a large blue box with a flashing light on top. **

"**Perfect just perfect."**

**He grinned widely and moved towards the door to test it out when suddenly loud yells and screams echoed out from the surrounding jungle. He blinked as a tall skinny human dressed in a blue suit, sneakers and a brown overcoat zipped out from the dense jungles and ran towards him, followed by a blond female.**

"**THERE SHE IS THE BEAUTY!"**

**The man seemed oblivious to Stork as he arrived at the box and pulling a silver key from his pocket unlocked the door and rushed inside followed by the blond girl.**

**A sudden loud grating noise started up and a wind kicked up from nowhere and then as Stork watched a look somewhere between disbelief, confusion and anger (actually lets face it if someone tried that then their head would likely implode) etched on his face, as his invention faded and then vanished completely.**

"**I really have to say I didn't see that one coming."**

**END**

Me: Don't look at me like that.

Wilbur: The title really doesn't fit you know

Bowler Hat Guy: Excellent my plan succeeded

Wilbur: You planned that?  
Bowler Hat Guy: YES YES IM SO EVIL!!!

Me:….. *sigh*


	54. Its a screwdriverAnd its sonic

Meh I have to have an injection today not fun 

Bowler Hat Guy: mwhwhahahahah

Wilbur: Seriously will you just go stand in your corner!

Bowler Hat Guy: Yes'm

**It's a screwdriver… And it's sonic.**

**Finn looked up as Stork appeared from the jungle muttering something about his latest invention being stolen, the Merb walked up the Condors boarding ramp and disappeared inside the carrier ship.**

**The Sharpshooter shrugged and turned his attention back to the strange silver device he'd found while exploring the jungle earlier. The thing was like nothing he had ever seen before.**

**Idly playing with it he found a small switch on the side and without a second though pressed it down. Instantly the very tip began to glow blue and the device started emitting a strange loud buzzing sound.**

**Without warning the Condor gave a loud mechanic groan and then fell apart completely, with several loud bangs and thuds. Finn gulped as a very angry looking Stork removed himself from the wreckage and started towards him.**

**Taking a step back Finn held out the device meekly and tried a small smile.**

"**Buttons aren't toys?"**

**END**

Me: And thus the human race is doomed

Bowler Hat Guy: YEEEES… no wait… that's bad isn't it?

Wilbur: You think?


	55. Fun with Helium

Wilbur: Hey say these words! *hands Bowler hat guy a piece of paper*

BHG: … What's the worst that can happen? What kind of stupid sentence is that?

Wilbur: *grins*

BHG: What? OH CRA…. *gets squashed by falling moose*  
Me: How'd you find out about Kirk?

Wilbur: *grins* That is an excellent question!

**Fun With Balloons**

**Radarr was bored, so very bored; in fact he was so bored he was contemplating throwing gummy bears at Stork. A habit he'd picked up after Farrel's last drabble series. (Something the Pilot still hadn't forgiven her for.)**

**Wandering down to the hanger bay he glanced around, the sky rides sat gleaming in the overheads but not one of the other Storm Hawks were there.**

**Turning he was about to leave when a large yellow canister with a long black hose caught his eye.**

**Trotting over to it the Sky Monkey examined it and then attentively pressed the green button marked on, instantly blasts of air began to hiss from the hose. Unable to find an off switch and not knowing what else to do and him being so bored he put the tube into his mouth.**

**A few minutes later…**

**Junko entered the hanger a tool box dangling from one hand, hearing a small whimper he glanced up and found an inflated Radarr bobbing around the ceiling.**

"**Cool I didn't know we had Radarr balloons…. Heeeeey do we have Junko balloons?"**

**END**

Me: You realise there is now a charge to invade this space

Wilbur: Really?

Me: Yup

Wilbur: Hmmm

BHG: *under Kirk* heee…lp…me.


	56. Radarr's New Assignment Part 1

Me: YES I AM TOTALLY ALONE

Nate: Then you must be a very lonely person

Wilbur: HEY I THOUGHT I SAID THIS IS MY SPACE OLD MAN!!!  
Nate: BRING IT POINTY HEAD!

Me: It's a wonder I haven't been sectioned yet.

**Radar's New Assignment Part 1**

**Radarr was sleeping peacefully curled up on the bridge's seats, suddenly the device on his wrist started to beep and flash softly. Getting up Radarr surreptitiously glanced around checking no-one was there and then moved over to the wall.**

**Pressing a hidden panel he heard and felt a section of the wall behind him slide upwards revealing a hidden passageway, placing a brown fedora on his head he slipped inside.**

**The wall panel slide shut behind just as the bridge door slid open and two figures emerged walking side by side.**

"**And I didn't even see the buffalo."**

**Finn grinned expecting a big reaction to his story but he was sadly disappointed Arrow ignored him as he glanced around the empty bridge.**

"**Hey where's Radarr?"**

**--**

**Down in the bowels of the ship was an area that not even Stork knew about. It was here that Radarr emerged; he walked towards a largish TV with a seat set in front of it. A few seconds passed and then the face of Major Monogram appeared.**

"**Good morning Agent R, we need your help another of our agents is on vacation and the evil genius he's assigned to DR Doofensmirtz is up to something well evil. Get yourself to his hideout and put a stop to the evilness that he's doing."**

**There was a pause as the Major gave a scathing glance to the side.**

"**That's the last time I let you right a script Carl."**

"**Anyway Agent R Good luck."**

**Radarr saluted and ran off**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: Don't look at me like that you know it had to be done

Wilbur: Really are you sure?

Me: Positive

Wilbur: Absolutely sure?

Me: 100%

Wilbur: Seriously?

Me: Is there a point to this?

Wilbur: No I just like messing with you.

DR Doofensmirtz: HEEEEY do I get to be in this drabble?

Me: *eye twitch*


	57. Radarr's New Assignment Part 2

Did it just smell purple in here for a second?

Bowler Hat Guy: Sorry that was me

**Radarr's New Assignment Part 2**

**Infiltration**

**Dr Heinz Doofensmirtz stood making the final adjustments to his newest and he had to admit one of his most evil inventions. It was he also had to admit a brilliant evil plan and it also seemed he was using brilliant a lot. **

**Idly he glanced at his watch Perry the Platypus should have foiled his plan by now but his nemesis was unusually late he shrugged and continued with his work.**

**A few minutes later he glanced up surprised as a window shattered and a lithe form swung through and landed on the floor, Doofensmirtz turned to face him an evil grin on his face.**

"**Ahh Perry the Platypus your…Wait you're not Perry the Platypus."**

**He frowned as the blue animal growled at him and then gestured towards the machine. Noting the things fedora hat Doofensmirtz gave an ahhh of understanding. Reaching into a pocket of his lab coat he pulled out a small hand held console and pressed the single red button in the centre. Instantly a metal cage dropped from the ceiling trapping Radarr.**

"**I don't know what you are umm…Whoever you are…Seriously what exactly are you? You look like some kind of Sky Monkey."**

**Radarr rolled his eyes.**

"**Anyway seeing as you're here let me tell you about my newest evil plan. Ummm I don't know your name. It's kind of hard to tell someone your evil plan when you don't know their name, I'm rambling aren't I…I do that a lot. **

**He gestured toward the machine.**

"**BEHOLD MY TELEPHONE AWAYANATOR!!!**

**END**

Me: *dances like a monkey*

Lewis: oook that was unexpected


	58. Radarr's New Assignmnet Part 3

Wilbur: A three part special? That's unusual

Me: Not that unusual

BHG: *still under moose* Loosing will to live

Doofensmirtz: Excellent

**Radarr's New Assignment Part 3**

**Foiled**

"**So anyway I was waiting for a bus the other day and you know you get these people who talk really loudly into their cell phone when they only have to talk quietly. OOOH that gets me so mad, I mean really why shout when they can hear you just fine? So I designed a machine to make all the cell phones in the Tri-State area disappear!!!"**

**Dr Doofensmirtz paused for a moment and looked around expectantly before glancing over at Radarr who raised an eyebrow.**

"**Sorry…uh...That's it you need a name... From now on I'm going to call you Radarr... Is that ok I mean you look like a Radarr to me. Anyway sorry about the pause normally there's some dramatic music after I tell my nemesis about my evil plan."**

**He looked around once more****.**

"**Tch I knew I should have checked that drabble contract when I have completed this evil plan I shall make a new FANFICTION AUTHOR AWAYINATOR!!!"**

**Swivelling he moved to the machine and began pressing buttons and pulling dials his back to Radarr. The Sky monkey looked at the bars thoughtfully and then slipped easily between them.**

**Suddenly another window somewhere above them smashed and another shape swept through landing on the floor. Radarr grinned and tipped his hat to the newcomer a Platypus. Perry nodded back and together they moved towards Doofensmirtz who turned a surprised look on his face.**

"**RADARR THE SKY MONKEY AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS….Well this is unexpected and by unexpected I mean unexpected…I can't fight two of you…OW!"**

**He fell backwards as both Perry and Radarr leapt into the air and kicked him sending the Dr smashing into the Phonewayanator hitting the self destruct button.**

"**I really have to stop putting these on."**

"**CURSE YOU RADARR THE SKY MONKEY AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS… Good thing I don't have to say that everyday what a moutf…"**

**KABOOM**

**Up in the air two small helicopters hovered as the two agents said goodbye and went their separate ways.**

**AN HOUR LATER**

"**And I still don't know where the cheese went."**

**Finn grinned as he finished.**

**Aerrow looked up as Radarr scampered onto the bridge.**

"**Oh there you are Radarr.**

**END**

Me: yes sorry I know the ending is crap… Now for your enjoyment Bowler Hat Guy will dance

Kirk: *moose noise*

Me: Oh yeah

Wilbur: You can understand him?

Phoenix: Chirrup

Me: yeah sure

Wilbur: How come you can understand YOW

Lewis: OWNED!


	59. He's Dying

Me: Wooo Farrel's going to America again next year *dances*

Wilbur: And we want to know this why?

Me: That is an excellent question.

Wilbur: You know that is actually quite annoying

**He's Dying**

**A loud cry of pain echoed throughout the vastness of Terra Nord. It was followed by a series of loud yelps and howls and one might begin to wonder what sort of wild and ferocious animals might live there, it was in fact…**

"**Billy-Rex stop being such a big baby eh."**

**The female Blizzarian scowled at him.**

**Billy whimpered and hugged his hand to his body.**

"**I'm not eh it hurts…I think I'm dying."**

**Suzi-Lu growled and grabbed at his hand, turning it over and looking down at the tiny cut on the pad. She sighed and then as a thought flitted through her mind put on a serious face, catching sight of it Billy whimpered again.**

"**I'm sorry Billy, this hands gonna have to come off eh."**

**She grinned as the male yelped in fear and grabbing back his hand fled for his or rather for his hand's life.**

**END**

Me: This one's for Blitz you know who you are

BHG: What on earth is a Blizzarian?

Me:… How did you get out from under Kirk?

BHG: *raises hand* that is an excellent…AHHHHH

Me: *watches him falling from the drabble cliff. "Was that necessary?

Crosby: *grins*


	60. Laglaglag

Me: Playing Little Big Planet online is fun I made Storm Hawks sackboys ^^ (can be found on my Da)

Wilbur: I have one too

Lewis: As do I

Bowler Hat Guy: *dances maniacally* so do I

The Doctor: And me

Daxter: YEAH BABY ME TOO

Pikachu: Pika pi ^^

Nate:… b..but…not me?

**LAGLAGLAGLAGLAG**

**Stork stood at the controls of the Condor like he had done in nearly every drabble Farrel had written on board the Condor. Without warning the door slid open and a familiar blond haired someone waltzed in.**

**Finn grinned as he spotted Stork and made his way over to the Merb.**

"**Hey Stork whatcha dooinng?"**

**Gritting his teeth the pilot turned to face him and stopped Finn seemed to have frozen. Confused Stork poked at him, there was no response. The Merb tried again a little harder…Still nothing. **

**He turned as the door hissed open once more and Piper strolled inside a map clutched in one hand.**

"**Hey Stork Hey… Finn?"**

**She looked over the blond curiously.**

"**What's happened to him?"**

**Stork sighed.**

"**Well in gamer person terms I believe he's lagged out."**

**Piper noted he sounded more cheerful than usual.**

"**So what do we do?"**

**Stork grinned.**

**Three hours later Finn blinked and looked around. He was no longer on the Condor. He was standing on the ground and what was worse he was wearing a dress.**

"**STUPID DIAL UP!"**

**END**

Me: Yes I know sorry that was based a little bit on the web comic Ctrl Alt Del.

Wilbur: Never heard of it

Me: *GASP* I DEMAND YOU GO READ ….

Wilbur: …Hello? *waves a hand in front of my face* heheh she lagged out.


	61. World Domination

I'm ill.

Wilbur: she's ill

Me:… *pushed him off the drabble cliff*

**World Domination**

"**I SHALL RULE THE WORLD, THERE ARE NONE THAT SHALL BE ABLE TO COMPETE WITH OR GET THE BETTER OF ME! FOR I HAVE A PLAN, YES A PERFECTLY EVIL PLAN THAT SHALL SOON COME TO FRUITION WITH JUST A LITTLE BIT OF EFFORT ON MY PART.**

**MWHAHAHAH I AM A GENIUS I…"**

**Snipe froze as the door opened and his sister Ravess appeared in the doorway an incredulous look on her face as she beheld her brother yelling at his reflection in a mirror.**

**Ravess instantly turned and left the room.**

"**I'm not even going to ask."**

**END**

Wilbur: *still falling* this is getting boring has anyone actually died from being pushed from the drabble cliff?

Nate: Nah

Wilbur: I'm not even going to ask how you got there to answer that.

Nate: Probably a good idea, I have nothing better to do anyway seeing as SOMONE hasn't updated my story in a while

Me:…. Working on it!


	62. Apples

Me: Gah I'm so tired…. Maybe I'll go play Little Big Planet

Bowler Hat Guy: OF EVIL!?

Me;… *pushes him of the drabble cliff*

**Apple's **

**The Storm Hawks were taking a well earned break, they had just defeated a large troop of Talons in a prolonged battle and now it was time to rest, and what better spot than Terra Tropica.**

**Piper had wandered away from the others into the deep jungle and now she was starting to feel hungry. Although even though she looked it seemed there was nothing edible readily available. **

**With a sigh she sat down at the base of a large tree and glanced up then she grinned. High up hanging from the numerous branches were bright red and juicy looking apples.**

**She tried climbing, only to slide down the smooth trunk; she tried kicking, hitting the tree with her staff and even yelling the apples refused to budge.**

**Exhausted she sank back down to the floor panting, and then hearing footsteps she glanced up and found Stork looking back at her. **

"**Sorry I don't think anyone can get these."**

**She pointed up at the tantalizing fruit unhappily.**

**Stork said nothing, instead he walked up to the tree gently poked it with his finger and held out his other hand. There was a rustling noise from above and then a shiny apple fell into his outstretched hand.**

**He grinned at her took a bite and walked off.**

**Piper frowned.**

"**Of course."**

**END**

I know crap sorry.


	63. Langauge Barrier

What do you get when you cross a monkey with a spanner?

Wilbur: I dunno what?

Me: I dunno that's why I'm asking

Nate: Is my story ever going to get an upda…woah

Wilbur: He should get insurance for that

(For Crosby, Phoenix and Blitz)

**Language Barrier**

_**Just after the pink crystal accident.**_

**Farrel started awake suddenly the last vestiges of the nightmare fading away. The room was empty her friends seemingly already awake. Outside the cabin she could hear arguing. One was the loud voice of the now Blizzarian Blitz and the unmistakable chatter of Phoenix who had been transformed into a sky monkey. One more voice chipped in occasionally more calm than the others.**

**Getting up the female Merb moved to the door and pulling it open stared out into the morning light.**

"**I'M TELLING YOU EH I DON'T GET HOW YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HER CROSBY!"**

**Blitz pointed at the red and black sky monkey who growled and chirruped angrily gesturing wildly at Blitz.**

"**She said it's because you're stupid."**

**Now it was Blitz's turn to growl.**

"**BUT WHY CANT I UNDERSTAND HER EH?"**

**Crosby sighed and looked up, spying the Merb she waved.**

"**Morning."**

**Phoenix looked over and chattered something, to which Farrel shook her head.**

"**Nah, I think were moving on to Atmosia today."**

**Blitz let out a cry of rage and charged the nearest tree headfirst he slammed into it and fell backwards out cold, Phoenix chirruped a question to which Crosby grinned.**

"**No it's more fun this way."**

**End**

Me: It's true you know me and Crosby are the only ones that can understand her

Crosby: *nods*

Blitz: Unfair eh

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Crosby: Yup

Blitz: o.0 YOW


	64. Gotta Catche Em All

Two drabble Idea's in the space of a few minutes finally has the writers block gone?

Stork: Its not writers block you have mindworms

Me: That's just perfect…..

**Gotta catch em all**

**Radarr wandered idly through the jungles of Terra Tropica (where a lot of these latest drabbles seem to be taking place).**

**He had spotted Piper having a yelling match with an apple tree, a large white rabbit with a pocket watch some kid with black and a weird looking machine and a tall man with a ring around his neck.**

**He chirruped softly to himself and then glanced up as something began rustling the bushes widely. Suddenly a kid jumped out, he wore a baseball cap and some strange clothes that the sky monkey had never seen before. A small yellow thing with red cheeks was perched on the boy's shoulder.**

"**Alright a new Pokemon I haven't even seen this one before!"**

**He held up a ball like object.**

"**POKEBALL GO!"**

**He threw it, the ball sailed through the air and smacked into Radarr's head before thudding to the floor. Radarr growled angrily and picking up a stick grinned maniacally at the boy who gulped.**

**END**

Sorry I thought I was all pokemon drabbled out guess I still had one in me… Hmm What's this? *picks up note*

You suck Farrel you suck and I hate you, I stole you wallet come to our special place if you want it back.

Me:… *thinks before looking back a note.*

Note: No Farrel not Vegas.

Ahahah sorry this is from Silent Hill awesome I demand you go and watch it!!!!


	65. Deleted

M.A.S Agent: We regret to announce that the author known as Farrel has been taken into the custody of the Mental Awareness Squad for repeated counts of insanity.

Nate: Does that mean my story doesn't get finished?

Wilbur: Well done for looking at the bigger picture.

**Deleted**

**Piper finished typing and sat back wiping a hand across her forehead, it had taken two days but her thesis on the properties of the Infinity Stone was finished. **

**She had gone over it at least three times and finally announcing herself satisfied leaned back slightly in her chair a grin on her face.**

**Suddenly the screen of her laptop went black, along with the lights on the bridge which flickered and turned off. **

**Down in the engine room Finn looked at the plug and wire he had just pulled from its plug socket, he glanced up at Junko.**

"**Was this important?"**

**END**

M.A.S Agent: We will now begin our search for anyone who has had contact with Farrel and take them into custody. Please prepare to be arrested by the M.A.S.


	66. Bed

Me: *pants* WOOO I ESCAPED THE M.A.S!!!

This drabble was inspired by Calvin and Hobbes and The Flaming Crosby, If you haven't read her drabbles I suggest you go and read her stuff now!!

(This features a young Finn)

**Bed**

**Finn watched as his mother moved towards him, with a wide smile on her face she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.**

"**Did you check under the bed for monsters Mom?"**

**His Mother sighed and moved away from his bed she stopped briefly in the doorway with her finger on the light switch.**

"**Finn honey there are no monsters under your bed ok, go to sleep now."**

**She flicked of the light and left, the young blond boy sat there in the dark for a few moments glancing fearfully around the shadowy room.**

"**Are there any monsters under my bed tonight?"**

"**Nope defiantly no monsters under here tonight Finn."**

**A cold voice replied.**

"**MOOOOOM!!!!"**

**END**

Me: THE M.A.S!! *dives under a rock*

M.A.S Agent: Any Farrel's here?

Me: Nope just us rocks.

M.A.S. Agent: Oh ok.

Wilbur: how thick can you be?


	67. Birthday Boom

ITWASENTMEIDIDNTDOITYOUCANTPROVEANYTHING!

And now for important news bulletin not that anyone seems to be reading LOL

Anyways for anyone out there Farrel will be gone for the next two weeks. Yup I'm heading out to the Dominican Republic for my sisters wedding so if any of you guys live out there BEWARE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *clap of thunder*

Rest assured I will be taking my drabble book with me, it's a nine hour flight and I need something besides annoying the other passengers to do.

Wilbur: Yeeeees

**Birthday Boom**

**It was a special day on Cyclonia, and not just because Master Cyclonis had blasted some bumbling Talons (although she had certainly done that).**

**No it was a special day for one person in particular, it was the Dark Ace's birthday.**

**He, Ravess, Snipe, and Master Cyclonis all stood in the throne room, looking at the large decorative cake that had arrived for him that morning. At a nod from Cyclonis he raised the knife to cut and as if it were some prearranged signal the cake exploded showering them all in sponge and icing.**

**Snipe licked his lips.**

"**Mmm splody cake."**

**ON THE CONDOR**

**Finn chuckled and glanced over at his leader.**

"**Good plan Aerrow worthy of the Finnster himself, firecrackers in a cake classic."**

**Aerrow grinned.**

**END**

**I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Bowler Hat Guy: And you wonder why the M.A.S is after you?**

**Me: WEASEL CHIPS!!!**


	68. The Academy

(There's a new poll open on my profile ^^)

*crickets chirping*

Everyone seems to have disappeared in my absence…. Awwss *is lonely*

Nate: You have us you know

Wilbur: Yep

Bowler Hat Guy: Indeed you do.

Me:… strangely that doesn't make me feel any better

Jar Jar Binks: How wude.

Me: O.O DEATH!!!!

DEDICATED TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY WORK, THANKS GUYS YOUR AWSOME

**The Academy**

**No matter how hard he tried Billy-Rex still couldn't beat Suzi-Lu in a fight. Her mastery of SkyFu was too great, and after being beaten for the hundredth time Billy had had enough.**

**He grinned as he looked up at the building in front of him, banners flew from the roof and the sign on the front proclaimed it to be the Uncharted Waters Skyfu Academy.**

**He entered the building ready for anything.**

Two hours later

"**Ow that hurts eh, take it easy."**

**The class's teacher put a hand over her face in despair as one of her smallest members floored the newcomer Billy-Rex.**

**END**

Oh yes beware the little people!!!


	69. This is Halloween

I can't believe it I've been back 2 days now and I still feel crappy from the flight and very tired. Although that's probably more to do with me sitting up til about 3 in the morning playing Uncharted LOL...

Wilbur: You are such a freak.

Me: I AM A BANANA!

**(**I know it's not Halloween but I wasn't here to be able to write any Halloween drabbles)

**This is Halloween**

**It was dark and cold on board the Condor, every little noise every creak and groan the old ship made seemed amplified in the silence. Finn shuddered as he made his way back to his room. He carried a large bag full of assorted candy the fruits of his night spent trick or treating.**

**He froze suddenly hearing a low moan, he glanced about fearfully trying to discern where the noise had come from but it was not repeated.**

**Taking a deep breath he hurried on towards his room, as he reached the sharpshooter noticed the door was ajar and a soft green light glowed within. Swallowing he took a step further and then-**

**Five shapes shuffled through the doorway grotesque parodies of his shipmates, the flesh hanging from their rotting faces. They moaned hungrily and reached out for him.**

**Squealing**** wildly Finn turned back the way he had come, through the hanger bay grabbing a parachute as he did. Then out onto the runway and without hesitation flung himself from the ship.**

**A few seconds later the remains of the crew walked out onto the deck, Aerrow lifted up the mask revealing a very normal face underneath.**

"**You think we overdid it?"**

**End**

*crickets chirping*

No really I can hear crickets chirping, my gecko Storks crickets LOL

Wilbur: and thus my point is proved


	70. Trick or Treat

I can't believe it's almost Christmas; I actually started Xmas shopping yesterday LOL only brought one thing though.

DOOKIE AND A CLOWN WITH NO HEAD.

Lewis: is it just me or is she getting worse?

Wilbur: No I think she's getting worse

Nate: Understatement of the year

**Trick or Treat**

**(**Repton is 6 years old)

**Dressed up in his Halloween finery Repton grinned, he glanced down at his already bulging back and tried to decide what to devour first. Reaching another house he removed his snout from the bag and made his way up the path.**

**Reaching the door he knocked loudly and waited. As the door opened he grinned widely.**

"**TRICK OR TREAT!"**

**The man in the doorway looked at the young raptor.**

"**Trick."**

**Repton blinked and stood there for a moment, this was unexpected they weren't supposed to say trick they were only supposed to give him candy. Confused he looked up at the guy in the doorway.**

"**Umm Boo?"**

**END**

Personally I've never had that, only buckets of water thrown over me.

Nate: Sucks to be you.

Me: *Pushes him from the cliff.

Sully: Someone really ought to put a railing there.


	71. Emergency

Wooo drabble ideas *dances*

Finn: And where the heck have you been

Me: umm well

Nate: GET BACK HERE YOU!

Finn *scowls* you've been updating his story over ours?

Phoenix: Chirrup*

Me: Yes please.

Nate and Finn: YOW

Blitz: I still can't understand her eh

**Emergency**

**Lights flashed, klaxons sounded Talons ran about seemingly in no particular direction and amidst of the chaos the Dark Ace charged towards the throne room. The alarm had come from there and who knows what was waiting for him, but Master Cyclonis was there and he needed to reach her.**

**He arrived at the door which slid open smoothly while he darted inside. The room was in a state normal, nothing out of place, no smashed walls, no attacking enemies, only Cyclonis sitting on the throne holding a jar.**

"**Ahh Dark Ace."**

**She smiled sheepishly.**

"**Can you open this for me?"**

**END**

**Me: of course in case of inability to open jars create an emergency.**

**MC: Die Merb girl.**

**Me: GAH NO**

**Hamish: SOOPER DUDE WILL SAVE YOU**

**Me:….. Great**


	72. Blackmail

RUN FOR THE HILLS THE M.A.S ARE COMING *zooms past*

Nate: That was random

Sully: Your not kidding… by the way how do you know how to hotwire a car?

Nate: That is an excellent question

Wilbur' THAT'S MY LINE

Bowler Hat Guy: Yes yes that's so evil stealing people's lines.

DR Doofensmirtz: You call that evil? Do you even have a nemesis?

Perry: *platypus noise.*

Me: is this space even mine anymore?

All: No

**Blackmail**

**The Dark Ace chuckled he had finally cornered Aerrow, his blade was pressed up against the kid's throat and he could see the boy squirming uncomfortably. The heat from the blade glowed a menacing red as he grinned at the redhead.**

"**So Aerrow any last words?"**

**To his surprise Aerrow grinned, he hadn't been expecting it. Why would the boy grin he was facing his death.**

"**You won't kill me."**

**The Dark Ace scowled and added a little more pressure to the blade.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Aerrow's grin widened.**

"**Because I have your baby pictures and you won't get them back if I'm dead, so you're going to go back to Cyclonia in a dress and then I'll mail them to you."**

**He felt the blade move away from his neck as the Dark Ace stood back a defeated look in his eyes.**

"**I hate you."**

**Aerrow reached for his backpack.**

"**I know."**

**END**

Me: That's the second time you've worn a dress in this series

Dark Ace: yes and it's all your fault.

Stork: What's wrong with male's wearing a dress?

Me:….*jumps of the drabble cliff.*

Nate: *calls over the side* YOU HAD BETTER NOT DIE WE NEED YOU!


	73. Icing on the Cake

Me: *hanging from the drabble cliff* HA no-one can annoy me here.

Nate: except me *grin*

Me: Damnit *contemplates letting go*

**Icing on the Cake**

**The Dark Ace moved quickly down the corridors of Cyclonia wearing the dress from the last drabble, he ignored the sniggers from the Talons that he passed he would make them pay later for now he just wanted to reach his room.**

**At last his door appeared and he threw it open before slinking inside. Spotting a note on his bed along with something yellow he frowned and crossing over picked it up.**

_**Dear Dark Ace**_

_**I forgot to mention were also holding your bear Mr Snugglekins to ransom we'll send him back along with the baby pictures but first you have to wear this wig and the dress and then take a picture which you have to send to use. Do this and the bear doesn't get hurt.**_

_**Aerrow**_

**Cyclonis looked up as a distant yell echoed through the castle.**

**END**

**Me: Cant I have a moments peace?**

**Nate: Not until you write the next chapter**

**Me: but you'll keep on bothering me until I finish the story**

**Nate: What's your point?**


	74. Atmo's Bravest

Mwhahahaha I has a youtube account now to spread my madness through videos HAHAHAHA I'm KikariAquila1 AND THE DOOM FISH SHALL DOOM YOU ALL!!!

Nate: *rolls eyes*

**Atmos's Bravest**

**A young Aerrow posed in front video camera his mother held, a small blue animal perched on his shoulder chirruped.**

"**Shhhh Radarr."**

**The boy chided his friend good naturedly and then grinned into the camera.**

"**I'm Aerrow and one day Imma gonna be a Sky Knight like my daddy."**

**His raised an eyebrow as she saw Lightning Strike sneaking up behind their son a large balloon held in one hand and a pin in the other. He made a quick shushing motion not wanting her to give him away.**

"**Imma gonna be the bravest Knight in allll the Atmos and..."**

**A loud bang sounded right next to his ear, shrieking he dived for the ground covering his head with his hands.**

**Standing upright now Lightning Strike clutched the arm of a chair trying to stop laughing.**

**End**

Yeeees Balloons are evil

Nate: How do you know?

Lance: yeah how do you know?

Me: I thought I told you to get lost?

Lance: awwww but I'm lonely.

Me: shaddup


	75. Razor

Darn Christmas is almost upon us how did that happen?

Nate: Because you're oblivious?

Me:… *slaps him*

**Razor**

**Snipe knelt beside his ride lovingly polishing the metal with a damp cloth. It wasn't often he got to work on the ride himself and contrary to popular belief that he was a mechanic illiterate it wasn't entirely true. **

**Shifting position he started polishing the engine not noticing the dark figure sneaking up behind him something clutched in its outstretched hand.**

**Suddenly he heard a sharp buzzing sound and something scratched over his head. Surprised he reached a hand up to his skull as loose hair fell around him. He felt a long straight patch bald patch and turned angrily to find the Dark Ace clutching a razor and laughing like a lunatic.**

**As such the Talon Commander didn't see someone sneaking up behind him and with a sharp bzzzt the Dark Ace now had a bald straight patch to match Snipes.**

**Rubbing his head ruefully he turned and found Cyclonis trying to stifle her laughter.**

"**That's not very funny…"**

**END**

Yes it is as long as it doesn't happy to you

Nate: *holding Razor*

Me: *Narrows eyes* don't even think about it.

BZZZZZT

Nate: HEY

Sully: Sorry kid couldn't resist


	76. Stalker of Doom Part 1

I LIKE WAFFLE!!!!

Yup

Nate: Ooooook

Me: what?

**Stalker of Doom Part 1**

**Carver leaned back onto the cell bed a bored sigh escaping his lips. A sudden soft noise made him glance up wondering if a rat or something was in the room with him. There was nothing and he lay back down, suddenly a paper airplane wafted through the window. Confused the former Sky knight rolled to his feet and picked it up.**

**Something was written on it and it looked like there was a picture or something inside, carefully he unfolded the paper and look bemusedly at it, the words Carver and C forever were written there in red ink.**

**He raised one eyebrow as he looked at the picture it showed what looked like—**

"**Is that a shrine dedicated to me!?"**

**END**

This set of drabbles is dedicated to a good friend of mine she knows who she is… Now who wants Weasel chips?

Nate: *waves hand* Oooooh ME ME

Me:… *pushes him off the cliff*

Nate: I REGRET NOTHING!!!


	77. Stalker of Doom Part 2

GLEEEBER

Nate: What does that mean?

Me: I dunno I just felt like saying it

Wilbur: What'd I miss?

Me and Nate: Get lost!

Wilbur...awww I feel loved

**Stalker of Doom Part 2**

**Carver jerked awake suddenly the last vestiges of the nightmare fading, he had been running though matter how hard he had tired he couldn't see what had been chasing him. He only knew that he didn't want it to catch up with him no matter what.**

**The light in the dream had been red and as he opened his eyes he thought for one strange moment that he was still dreaming. The walls and ceiling of the room were red, literally completely covered in love hearts each bearing the words Carver+C for ever!!!**

**A scream rang out of the Atmosia prison, a little distance off a female Merb raised her gaze from the paper she was reading casting a glance at her companion a Wallop who was cutting out red hearts from some fresh paper.**

"**How long to you plan to do this for?"**

**The Wallop grinned happily.**

"**Until he goes insane."**

**END**

I don't suffer from insanity I enjoy it.

Nate: We know.

Me: WEASEL CHIPS!! *pushes him off the cliff*


	78. Hot Juice

Hmmm it's been a while since me last drabble… that's all the researching for my new uncharted story and collage work that doing that.

Nate: ORLY?

Me: Shuddap

Nate: I haz cheezburger nows?

(Sorry it's not that great)

**Hot Juice**

**Piper looked around happily as she and the other Storm Hawks entered the restaurant. It was pretty empty meaning that they didn't have to wait long for a table; casting a glance out of a nearby window she shivered watching the falling snowflakes.**

**Sitting down she yawned and then glanced up as the waitress approached holding her order book.**

"**Can I get ya some drinks?"**

**Across from her Aerrow smiled.**

"**Yeah Can I have a hot chocolate please."**

"**Make that two."**

**Finn grinned at the girl winking.**

"**I'll have Merbian Coffee."**

**This from Stork, who was wrapped up in several layers against the cold.**

"**Hot chocolate for me too ooh with those lil marshmallows in."**

**Junko broke in.**

**The girl finished writing and then turned to the Navigator.**

"**What can I get for you?"**

"**Hmmm, I'll have some hot juice please…"**

**Noticing her companion's expressions she frowned.**

"**What?"**

"**Hot juice? That's just wrong Piper."**

**END**

Nate: What's wrong with hot juice?

Me: Hot orange juice? Blech

Nate: You have no imagination

Me:… Then I guess I can stop writing your story then, as that takes imagination and thinking.

Nate:… touché


	79. Own Little World

AHHHHH

Nate: WHY ARE YOU YELLING?

Me: I DON'T KNOW!!

**Own Little World**

**Setting a crown on top his head Finn glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He was currently wearing the royal regalia he'd received from Vapos and with good reason. The sharpshooter had been looking at an old world map he'd found in the depths of the Condor and on it he'd located much to his amazement a place called Finland.**

"**This is gonna be so sweet, I can't believe they named a county after me... it must be a place full of girls."**

**He smiled dreamily his mind wandering; as such he didn't hear Stork enter the room. **

"**Uhhm Finn what exactly are you doing?"**

**The Merb's voice snapped the blond out of his daydream and he turned to regard the pilot with a grin on his face. Stork twitched as he moved to him holding out a piece of paper.**

"**Check this out, they named a country after me is that cool or what?"**

**The Merb raised an eyebrow after staring at the old sheet for a while.**

"**There are no words to describe your stupidity."**

**END**

Couldn't resist mate.

Riley: Why, oh god why did you get me in this mess.

Me: Cos it's fun *glomps him*


	80. Habit of a Lifetime

This drabble was inspired by an awesome picture on deviant art. I can't remember the artists name unfortunately but it was a truly awesome picture of being a drabble!!

Nate: You're rambling

Me: I know

Feel free to review or my new pet woozel Peter shall hunt you down and woozel you death!

**Habit of a lifetime**

**(Stork aged six)**

"**MAYDAY MAYDAY!!!"**

**Stork's father looked up from his book as his youngest sons voice echoed through the small house. Slightly worried he pushed himself to his feet and trudged down towards the living room. **

**The young Merb was sitting on the floor playing with his skyride models. Even as he watched the young made two of them crash.**

"**WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY, THE CREW IS DOOMED!! THERE'RE ALL DOOMED!"**

**END**

Me: Seriously he's been like this since birth

Stork: I hate you

Me: No you don't your just saying that.

Stork:….


	81. Who ate all the pies?

Yippee Kai Ai Mother F*cker

Nate: How rude

Me: What? I'm hyper.

Sully: *figures*

Riley: How'd did you put up with these guys?

Lia: You get used to them

**Who ate all the pies?**

**He stared as she wolfed several of the small Christmas confectionaries down, then grinned and pulled a new plate towards her. He couldn't understand how she could eat so many and so quickly. Actually he couldn't believe she could eat them at all, he found the things disgusting.**

"**Want one?"**

**The Dark Ace shuddered and held up his hands.**

"**Mince pies? No thankyo..mrrphl."**

**He gagged suddenly as Master Cyclonis shoved one into his mouth.**

"**Isn't that yummy?"**

**She grinned happily at him, and through a mouthful of pie he smiled weakly.**

**END**

Me: Give me Ferret crackers any day

Nate: *munches a mince pie* "What's wrong with them?

Me:…. You suck.


	82. Board meeting

I have nothing to say here

Riley: But you just said something

Me: Quiet you

(Dedicated to Crosby and Ash)

**Board Meeting**

**Carver aged 6**

**His mother could hear her son talking to himself, he had been for at least half an hour and she was starting to feel slightly uneasy. Making her way to his rooms she knocked, there was no reply so she entered frowning confusedly at the site that met her.**

**Several chairs had been set up, each with a wooden board resting on it, each of said boards had a crayon face drawn on it. Carver himself was wearing a suit and standing by a picture of a dinosaur.**

"**Carver…Honey what's going on?"**

**The boy smiled.**

"**It's a board meeting."**

**End**

Could have been worse It could have been a tea party

Nate: you're so evil.

Me: I am not

Riley: you have a nemesis…

Me: no I don't *shifty eyes*


	83. My Little Woozel

I have recently discovered that Super toast is the best from of toast in the world. Now please return to your business.

I think I'm kind of following in Crosby's footsteps here and writing drabbles for when they were little kids…. Its soo cute sometimes lol.

Dedicated to Phoenix

**My Little Woozel**

**Aerrow aged 5**

**She watched as her son moved into view around the corner, in one small hand he gripped a leash which led to an attached collar. This wasn't attached to an animal of any sort it was just dragging on the ground.**

**Every so often the young boy would turn and pet the air making soothing shushing sounds and talking.**

**Wondering what on earth he was up to she moved up and sat down beside him.**

"**Whatcha got here Aerrow?"**

**He shushed her.**

"**My pet Woozel doesn't like loud noise."**

"**Woozel? Aerrow there's nothing there."**

**The kid stared at her like she was crazy or something.**

"**Well can't you see he's invisible?"**

**End**

Maybe that's why they got him Radarr?

I have a pet Woozel too I found him the other day he's a Grizzly Woozel named Peter.

(I will be updating my other story's soon I've been a little busy lately)


	84. My only friend

Gah sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been ill. Caught something from the nursing home .

Nate: ZOMBIE *crosses finger*

Me:… hardly

Nate: *hisses*

**My only friend**

**He watched as his brothers turned to leave his hut, after a rough shouting and threat match which he'd won again. Once their retreating forms were out of the tent he sighed, he didn't always like having to be so rough.**

**Stepping down from his raised platform he too exited his hut.**

"**My only friend is the wind."**

**A sudden breeze kicked up and Repton heard a soft voice.**

"_**I hate you"**_

**END**

For those that didn't get it the wind said I hate you.

Nate: *points at writing* you call that a drabble?

Me: *pushes him off the drabble cliff* I never get tired of doing that.


	85. Winter Time Fun

Farrel wants a dog

**Winter Time Fun.**

**(Dedicated to Blitz)**

**Radarr grinned widely as he finished patting snow into place, unwrapping the scarf from around his neck he placed it around the snowman's. The with a flourish he pulled the top hat from his head and placed it on the icy guy in front of him.**

**Instantly a swirl of colours started whirling around the snowman and when it faded he stood up much to the sky monkey's delight.**

"**Follow me for winter fun."**

**It grinned at Radarr who grinned back; then the snowman turned and started off the snowy path happily humming not seeing the wild gestures Radarr was making.**

"**LOOK OUT EH!! SNOW GRINDER!"**

**Radarr winced as the Blizzarian ploughed into his snowy friend destroying him. On the other side Billy-Rex looked at his own snowman friend who looked back at him.**

"**Maybe you shouldn't follow me."**

**END**

Inspired by the Phineas and Ferb xmas special ^^


	86. Puppies

It is so much easier to write and do stuff on a laptop than it is to use the family computer, for one thing its mine lol and I don't have to wait to use it.

Nate: Being anti-social I see

Me: Hey I just had to watch Oliver and I really am not a musical theatre kinda person.

Nate: You win this round

(Farrel got her dog for xmas wooo, this drabble is inspired by the trick mum pulled on me.)

**Puppies**

**(Piper aged 7)**

**Down the stairs the young happily ran her shock of blue hair tousled from the night that had just passed. Outside it was snowing but she didn't notice that. She kept moving down the short hallway and into the sitting room where her mother was waiting for the girl.**

"**Merry Christmas Piper."**

**In seconds the Piper was almost smothered by an affectionate hug, then she was pulling away and looking around the room eagerly. Smiling her mother held out a small present neatly wrapped. Looking slightly crestfallen the Piper tore the wrapping away and blinked at the small dog toy in her hands.**

"**Well Piper you said you wanted a dog."**

**END**

Didn't happen quite like that to me, it wasn't snowing lol. But my mother did wrap up a dog toy and say that to me. She'd got the dog and had it left it around our neighbours for the night ^^. He's called Cracker and he's absolutely beautiful.

Nate:... Hmm maybe I should let off annoying you for a while it is Christmas after all.

Riley: nah she'd miss it

Sully: You sure about that kid?

Me: Will you guys be gone this area is starting to get longer than the drabble.!


	87. Lasers Pew Pew

Never underestimate the power encouragement can give to a writer

Dedicated to Crosby, Phoenix, Blitz, Wertzy and all my other friends on Fanfiction

**Lasers PEW PEW**

**He stared exhausted at his opponent, he'd been tracking him for a few hours through the dense underbrush and his fatigue was beginning to show. Sweat dripped down his forehead mingling with the dirt on his face.**

**Ahead of him his is opponent moved off and with a sigh he hefted his own weapon and followed. He was so close he could feel victory, he just needed a... THERE!**

**His quarry tripped on a protruding tree root, landing heavily on the ground with a soft thump. Aerrow grinned and hefted the gun.**

"**This game is over!"**

**He fired a red beam of light arcing out from his weapon and hitting his opponent squarely in the back. Nothing happened, confused Aerrow fired again and again. Still nothing he went wild firing his gun punctuating each shot with a word.**

"**WHY... WONT...YOU...DIE!"**

**Hearing Aerrow enraged voice Piper jogged towards him holding her own weapon.**

"**Umm Aerrow, you know it's only a game right?"**

**End**

Hehe laser tag is fun


	88. The Other Dark Ace

This drabble inspired by the film Coraline. I loooove that film it's awesome and Wybie is such a cutie ^^

Nate: *snigger*

Me: What?

Nate: Cutie?

Me:... *pushes him off the drabble cliff*

**The Other Dark Ace**

**Aerrow grinned at the women in front of him a large grin on his face, his other mother smiled back at him.**

"**I have a surprise for you Aerrow dear."**

**His eyes widened.**

"**Ohhh, what is it?"**

**She smiled sweetly and opened the door her button eyes twinkling. Aerrow smiled at his 'surprise', the Dark Ace stood there or rather another Dark Ace this one had button eyes.**

"**Uhh my surprise is the Dark UMPH!"**

**He stopped as the other Ace glomped him smiling up at him happily, the other mother chuckled.**

"**He was such a mean fellow so I fixed him."**

**Still enfolded in a hug Aerrow grimaced.**

"**Not sure which I find more scary."**

**END**

Defiantly the other Dark Ace that would creep me out. Hmm wonder if there's an Other Farrel?


	89. Falling down, down, down

Gbiguhaeo;ujb'DIJCIdohv'JOSDNBV'

AND A ROOM WITH A MOOSE

Ahem now that's out of my system let us continue.

Nate: Ok no more mint humbug things and coffee together EVER again

Me: bubble?

**You're going Down, Down, Down**

**The store was about to close and Mr Moss gathering up the last parts he needed to fix Bessie moved towards the escalators stopping at the top of the up ones. Turning his head he cast a quick glance around wondering where the boy was.**

"**HAMISH, WHERE ARE YA BOY...WHA!!?"**

**Something slammed into him from behind then suddenly he was wheeling his arms trying to remain upright, no success he fell tumbling down and down and down.**

**Behind him Hamish blinked and then grabbed a bag of popcorn from a shelf behind him before turning and heading down the other set of escalators. **

**Sitting down he opened the bag and grinned up at the Warden still in what had to be painful perpetual fall.**

"**Heh now this be entertainment."**

**End**

Gotta admit this would be quite funny to actually see happen. Heh although something very funny happened at my bus stop today. I was with my buddy Ash, eating gummy sweets and I dropped one. A man walked past to get on his bus and he stood on it at exactly the same time I mad a small scream, he actually looked down.

Ok so it's not as funny in writing but it was hilarious if you had been there, seriously we were close to being sectioned because we were laughing so hard ^_-


	90. Cleaning Day

I need to draw Kirk; such an established Moose needs a look.

10 drabbles remaining

**Cleaning Day**

**Radarr pushed his broom into one of the darker corners of the hanger bay, something scuttled out from the dark hurrying across the floor. Dropping the broom Radarr scurried after the bug it looked to be a cockroach and he didn't want it to get away.**

**The insect stopped for a moment and turned to face the Sky Monkey.**

"**WORLD DOMINATION!"**

**It turned and scurried off.**

**Radarr blinked slowly and backed away.**

**END**

Too much coffee makes Farrel crazy

Nate: weren't you already crazy?

Me:... Maybe


	91. Here comes Santa

Ok yes this is a very randomn drabble but I'm in a very randomn mood.

Nate: So what else is new?

Me: shuddap

(9 drabbles remaining)

**Here Comes Santa**

**The snow grinder tore over the icy landscape carrying the wildely exubarant Billy-Rex with it. Wind bourne snow whipping through his fur, without warning the grinder engine erupted into flames and dark noxious smoke. As the vehicle slid to a stop the male Blizzarian hopped from the ride and glanced around unhappily.**

**He was in the middle of nowhere, with no tools to fix whatever had gone wrong. He sighed slumping down in the snow. A sudden noise made his long ears perked up the jingling of bells.**

**Up in the sky a sleigh appeared drawn by eight reindeer, glancing up Billy-Rex grinned.**

**"Theres my ride eh."**

**End**

Sorry I know its not all that great I am very tired lol.


	92. Finnsickle

Urgh tired of snow now, had to battle my way through a blizzard to get to work this morning

Nate: you love it

Me: And you're a filthy liar

Me: Yes this drabble inspired by the weather lol.

8 drabbles remaining

**Finnsickle.**

**A perpetual blizzard had been howling around the Condor for several days now and rather than risk their ship the Storm Hawks had decided to remain berthed on Terra Atmosia. Aerrow was worried though Finn had dissapered a few hours earlier to buy a new game that had just come out and he hadn't come back.**

**The red head shook his head Finn's gaming addiction would be the death of him, he decided to leave it another half hour and if his sharpshooter wasn't back in that time they'd have to organise a search party.**

**The allotted time came and went with no sign of Finn however and Aerrow called the others to the bridge.**

"**Alright Storm Hawks wrap up warm we need to find Finn ASAP."**

**The others nodded and headed off quickly gathering in the hanger bay dressed against the wintery weather. The doors creaked open and Piper couldn't help but giggle at the sight that greeted them.**

**Finn was frozen solid in mid-step halfway down the ramp."**

**Junko shivered slightly beholding his frozen friend.**

"**He hasn't caught a break this whole series has he?"**

**End**

**Mmm cookie**


	93. The Other us's

I've asked myself this a few times after watching Coraline. What if there was another Farrel? The madness I don't think the world could cope with two

7 Drabbles remaining

Dedicated to Crosby, Phoenix and Blitz. Ahh the fun you can have with an unknown pink poke crystal (see Just a different race for details ^^)

**The other us's**

"**Is it just me or is there something strangely disturbing about this?"**

**Farrel glanced over at her companions a blue Blizzarian known as Blitz and a female Wallop. A red and black sky monkey who was perched on the Merbs shoulder chirruped a question.**

**Crosby frowned.**

"**Told ya we shouldn't have gone through that little door, no good will come of it I said but does anyone listen..."**

**Another chirrup.**

"**Yes but that's not the point."**

"**Where's Suzi-Lu eh?"**

**Farrel rolled her eyes.**

"**I think your missing the bigger picture rabbit boy, like why are there doppelgangers of us with buttons for eyes and why are the sipping tea out of little china mugs?**

**End**

Other Mother: Well they were too insane so I fixed them

Other Wybie:...

Me: *nods* he's right you can't fix insanity

Crosby: *steals other Crosby's tea* MWHAHAHAHAH *flees*

Other Crosby:... *sad face*


	94. Theres Another One?

WERE DOOMED I TELL YOU DOOMED!!! THE ANGRY CORN PEOPLE ARE COMING *gets shot by a dart and falls over asleep*

Nate: Good shot

Crosby: I try

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Crosby: I don't think that's such a good idea.

(6 drabbles remaining)

**There's another one?**

"**I can't believe it...I though Farrel and her friends found the only one."**

**Aerrow stared at the pale crystal that sat quietly on the table in front of them; it wasn't pink like the strange one that had turned Atmos's newest Sky Knights into the current forms. It was a pale blue but Piper had confirmed it was almost of the same quality.**

"**So what do we do with it?"**

**Stork's eye twitched slightly as he looked at him.**

"**We should burn it in a hole."**

**Piper rolled her eyes.**

"**That's your answer to everything lately you've been spending to much time with Farrel."**

"**Fiiirrrreee."**

**Stork hissed.**

**The door slid open and Junko stepped onto the bridge, spotting the crystal he moved to it and reached out.**

"**What's this?"**

**A flash of light suddenly engulfed the bridge and when it cleared.**

"**OK I think we just found out what it does."**

**Aerrow now a wolf sighed tiredly. He glanced at his companions, Piper had taken the form of an eagle, Stork that of a Chihuahua, Radarr remained the same while Junko was a miniature rhino, and Finn.**

"**OH COME ON!"**

**The mouse that had been Finn shrieked.**

**END**

There are three you know

Nate: really ok so the pink one turns people into races from the Atmos, the blue one turns people into animals so what's the other one.

Me: you don't wanna know

Blitz: *holding a green crystal* what's this eh?

Me, Crosby, Nate: NOOO

*A flash of light later*

Farrel: I'm am a banana

Crosby: Literally


	95. Pockets

Whew finally got out of Radarr's stomach.

Finn: not so easy is it?

Me;...*throws him the green crystal*

Finn:... *turns into a banana* NOOO

Radarr:!!!? *CHOMP*

**Pockets.**

**(5 drabbles remaining)**

**Out in the vast empty plains of Terra Blizzaris a single Ice Grinder churned its way over the fresh snow. Two figures could be seen riding it, two Blizzarians Suzi-Lu and Billy-Rex.**

**Without warning the engine suddenly gave a violent cough before it started billowing thick black smoke. The grinder slowed and then stopped completely still billowing smoke. With a grunt of annoyance Suzi jumped off to check it although after a few seconds it was clearly apparent they weren't going to be going any further on this ride.**

"**Now what eh? The engines completely shot."**

**Billy-Rex grinned as though he had an immensely funny joke. He reached into one of the pockets of his ripped clothes and as Suzi-Lu looked on in amazement pulled out a rather ruffled looking Husky and a sled.**

"**H...How did..."**

**The Male grinned at her.**

"**Their bigger on the inside eh."**

**END**

(For those that don't get it, this is a Dr Who reference lol)

Nate: You suck

Me: *holds up they crystal* don't make me use this.


	96. Unthinkable

YAY finally beat Chaos on Dissidia wooty *dances*

4 drabbles remaining

**Unthinkable**

**The third of the green crystals the one that turned people into bananas had been secured in Pipers crystal lab. Night had fallen and the corridors were dark, however that didn't stop the solitary figure creeping along. It headed stealthily for the lab intent on retrieving the stone.**

**The door creaked as the shadow pushed it open and he held his breath waiting to see if it had woken anyone. No more sound and no one appeared so he continued, the crystal was sitting on a tripod just inside the door and with a grin of triumph he picked it up and left.**

**Now he had one thing he needed to do, he crept along the corridor to the Storm Hawks rooms and finding Aerrows moved inside.**

"**Finn?"**

**A sleepy voice asked, caught and with nothing else to do he panicked and threw the crystal, a usual there was a flash of light, rubbing his eyes to clear them Finn stared at the banana that Aerrow had once been. Suddenly something blue pounced on it and with a satisfied chirrup Radarr swallowed the Aerrow banana whole.**

**Finn gulped.**

"**I am in so much trouble..."**

**End**

Dun dun dun the unthinkable has happened and Aerrow got swallowed.

Finn: for once it wasn't me

Me: *pushes him off the drabble cliff*

Nate: FOR ONCE IT WASENT MEEEEEE

Phoenix: *chirrup*

Me: You know it was.


	97. Solitary Confinement

I am so very sorry lol

Nate: No your not

(3 drabbles remaining)

**Solitary Confinement**

**Carver was a shivering wreck, and the guards decided that in the interest of everyone's sanity they would move him to a cell on its own hidden from view; solitary confinement. At first he was just as nervous and twitchy, nearly jumping out of his skin every time the door opened.**

**After a few days though he managed to relax somewhat, he had been lying on his small bed when a female Merb guard with a red and black Sky Monkey appeared on the other side of his cell door bringing with them a large box.**

"**Delivery for you."**

**She quickly unlocked the cell door shoved the box inside before locking it again.**

**Once they had left Carver moved toward the box apprehensively, it twitch and he backed off. The box shuddered and then a Wallop; the female Wallop that had been besieging him so much recently burst out a wild grin on her face.**

"**SURPRISE!!!"**

**A loud scream suddenly echoed around the prison and the red sky monkey chirruped to her companion. The Merb grinned up at her twirling the keys around her fingers.**

"**Give it a few days."**

**END**

Again I am truly, very sorry about this.


	98. He's Getting Worse

Ahh the pitter patter of tiny feet wearing combat boots.

KNOCK IT OFF ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO FALL AND DIE AND I'M NOT CLEANING IT UP!

Nate: excuse her she's had too much coffee again.

Me: SNORKEL!! *glomps Crosby, Phoenix, Blitz and Wybie.*

(2 drabbles remaining)

**He's getting worse**

**Suzy-Lu sat on an out cropping of rock watching the male Blizzarian Billy-Rex he'd finally realised that he'd been yelling at a reflection of himself for the past five hours and had stepped around it. **

**Although his progress had been stopped at the cliff edge he sneezed and it had echoed back to him.**

"**I SAID SHUT UP EH!"**

"_**I said shut up eh."**_

**Came the echo, Suzi looked up as one of the girls approached; she cast a glance at Billy who was still having a shouting match with his echo.**

"**Still hasn't learned then?"**

"**Actually I think he's getting worse eh."**

**End**

Having a shouting match with your echo is fun *dances before being shot with a dart.*

Other Farrel: That's better

Other Crosby: Tea?

Other Blitz: And Jam?

Other Phoenix: Indeed.

Wybie and Nate:...


	99. Cuddles

WOOOOOOOOO Just heard there is going to be an Uncharted 3 *dances*

Nate: ... good then you can finish my story

Me:...gimme a break

Nate: NEVER

(One drabble remaining)

**Cuddles**

**The Dark Ace struggled in the grip of the one who held him, wondering how on earth this could possibly have happened. He knew without a doubt that it had something to do with Aerrow but he could do nothing to prove it... Not with his replica hugging anyway.**

**The man hugging him looked just like him except with two differences one he had buttons for eyes and two he wore a sickeningly happy smile.**

"**GET OFF ME!"**

**The real Dark Ace tried once more to shove the other Dark Ace off him. The man glanced up at him and smiled sweetly.**

"**I wuv you."**

**End**

Now that would be truly scary

Nate: UPDATE MY STORY!!!

Me:... *pushes him off the cliff*


	100. Showdown

Omg finally the 100th drabble or the 200th if you count my other series ^^. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me throughout both of the series putting up with my major random and craziness.

Major thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed you guys make this so much fun to write so thank you. I wont be writing another 100 drabble series as I'm all drabbled out though keep an eye out for the occasional one shots.

Dedicated to my best buddies on here Crosby, Phoenix, Blitz, Wertzy and Gatomonfan7. You guys are awesome *huggles*

**Showdown**

**They had gathered from all over the Atmos, Cyclonians and Sky Knights both, taking up arms together. Along with the many characters that had over the months infiltrated Farrel's drabbles. Nate, Wilbur, Naruto, Shifu and many others stood together ready to fight. At the head of the mighty drabble army stood Farrel the Merb and her companions Crosby the Wallop, Phoenix the Sky Monkey and Blitz the lovesick Blizzarian.**

**They all stood tall armed with moose bazooka's aimed directly at the enemy of insanity the world over the nefarious white coated members of the M.A.S. Their backs were to the drabble cliff with no way to get away.**

**There was a hush as the opposing sides glared each other down, the drabble heroes with their moose themed weapons, the M.A.S with their giant needles of doom.**

**Suddenly Phoenix darted forward towards the M.A.S. leader a piece of paper clutched in one hand. She left it on the floor made a very rude hand gesture and ran back to the defending heroes.**

**The wind whistled as the leader bent down and picked it up reading it over slowly.**

"**What's the worst that can happen? What kind of stupid sentence is tha...!!!"**

**The entire M.A.S. coalition was suddenly crushed under a gigantic moose that fell from the sky completely obliterating them. There was complete silence for a moment then Finn dropped his weapon and turned to face the drabble heroes.**

"**PAAAAAAARRRRTY!"**

**A wild yell erupted from the ranks of the drabble heroes sweeping like a wave growing louder and louder. As the massive celebration got underway Crosby leaned over to Farrel.**

"**So how do you plan to shrink Kirk?"**

**The Merb shrugged nochantley, beside her the Sky Monkey Phoenix chirruped a question at which Blitz gave a cry of annoyance and stomped off to find Suzi-Lu.**

"**No this isn't the end."**

**Nate strolled up then and gave the Merb a roguish grin.**

"**Now that you've finished are you going to AHHHHHH."**

**The trio watched him fall from the cliff grinning widely.**

**THE END**

And that's a wrap folks thanks again and remember to live life to the full etc etc lol.

Farrel OUT!


End file.
